Miranda is lost
by Let'sDance2007
Summary: Miranda is lost and confused...in more than one way
1. Chapter 1

_She didn't know what to do, and that in itself was confusing to her. She was so used to being busy that she was always wishing there were more hours in the day not less. But here she was on a Sunday morning wandering through her house. The twins were at Greg's and wouldn't be back until next week as he had taken them away on vacation. She agreed knowing that the experience would be good for them. But she missed them and the noise they made, even though she scolded them for it. Finally now being able to take the silence anymore she grabbed her keys and purse and was out the door._

_Gunning the engine and flying through the surprisingly empty New York streets like a pro she began to feel more like herself. This was something she used to do more often, before she became Miranda Priestly, Editor in Chief of Runway. Always tacked on like it was some extension for her name, she thought darkly as she whipped around another corner and gunned the engine once more. When she was just Miranda life was much simpler and although she was struggling she was happy. Now she was famous or infamous and unhappy. Shaking the thoughts from her head she relaxed and turned on the radio content to spend her day driving, just driving._

_However fate had another idea and just as she turned onto a street that was vaguely familiar her car stuttered, and died. She groaned and tried to start it again and did although only long enough to move it to the side of the road. Rolling her crystal blue eyes and dragging a hand through her silver hair she took a moment to control her anger before taking asses of this situation. Okay the car was out, not that big of a problem as she had her phone and she could call for a tow and her driver. She smiled at her calm thinking and reached for her Prada bag to find her phone._

_It wasn't there, where was it. She never left the house without her phone. Confused she checked again and now was positive that her phone was not there. Great, she thought, just great. Now she got out of the car knowing that she needed the space to pace to solve this situation. She looked around and tried to remember why this place was so familiar. She had been here but why and more to the question when? All of a sudden it all came back to her, Andrea she had dropped Andrea off at home after a long night at a banquet. Andrea lived somewhere around here._

_Although she hadn't seen the girl in over a year, well a year and a half to be precise she keep in touch with her work and was surprised to see that she was a good writer. She stood debating her options when she heard a whistle; she turned and saw a very creepy man making lewd hand gestures at her. She shuddered and decided that she would chance it and hurried off down the street locking her car with a click of the button over her shoulder. Hopefully Andrea would be nicer to her than she was to Andrea._

_Her heels clicked loudly as she moved with confidence up the street, her black pantsuit and white trench coat made her stand out and she slipped on her sunglasses to hide her eyes. Apart from her hair her eyes were one of the first things people noticed about her and right now being noticed was not what she wanted. She scanned the buildings trying in vain to remember which one was Andrea's, slapping herself for not paying attention before._

_She was about to cross the street to look on the other side when she saw it, Andrea's apartment building. She sighed in relief and moved towards it sneaking in behind a woman with two small children. She had checked the sign outside and knew that Andrea's apartment was 3d. She took the stairs not wanting to put one toe of her Prada shoes in the elevator._

_She stood outside the door and sighed looking from the number to her hand which was poised to knock, knuckles facing the wood. But she hesitated, she never hesitated. How was she going to pull this one off. Assuming that Andrea was home and didn't slam the door in her face, like Miranda had done to her, what was she going to say. "Hello Andrea I was just in the neighborhood", nope that wouldn't work. "Hello Andrea, I treated you like something on the bottom of my shoe for a year and then haven't seen or spoken to you in a year and a half, I need your help", yeah definitely not. Oh well she thought as she rapped her knuckles twice on the door as softly as she could and stepped back. She waited._

_Andrea was enjoying her Sunday morning having spent all day Saturday cleaning her apartment from top to bottom. Now she sat on her couch and was flipping through the most recent issue of Runway, yes she still read it, when she heard a knock at the door. Sighing she stood and went to answer the door, suddenly glad that she decided against staying in her pajama's all day._

"_Miranda!?" She said as she took in the woman who standing her doorway. Andrea had a feeling like her relaxing day just flew out the window._

"_Hello Andrea, may I come in?"_

"_Sure," Andy replied as she stood to the side and watched Miranda enter her apartment. She didn't sweep in demanding attention like she normally did, instead she just walked in and stood in the entranceway, waiting for permission to sit. Miranda may have been dubbed the "ice queen" but she still had manners and was brought up better than that._

"_Nice place, looks like my first apartment when I first came to America." She said as she took in her surroundings and her took off her sunglasses. Andy stood at the door and watched Miranda take in her apartment not was contempt or disgust but with interest and then noticed her eyes glaze over as though remembering something in her past._

"_So how are you?" Andy asked as she motioned for them to sit on the sofa. Miranda moved the copy of Runway carefully to keep Andrea's place before sitting down next to her. But Andrea noticed that she didn't say anything about Andrea reading Runway, odd._

"_I am in sort of a jam, and need your help. You see I was out for a drive and my car broke down. There was a creepy guy who was staring at me and I was getting scared when I remembered that your apartment was around her so I tried to find you. Obviously I wouldn't have needed to, had I not forgotten my phone at home. So…." she trailed off not really knowing how to ask for help, when Andrea got up and tossed her a phone._

"_Here you go, I'll give you some privacy. Would you like some coffee?" Andrea asked and Miranda looked from the phone in her lap to Andrea's face before nodding yes. Andrea left to go to the kitchen and Miranda moved to the window to hide her smile. It was clear now that Andrea had not been tainted by Miranda, this made her smile. It seems she did something right._

_Miranda called her driver or at least she tried to, but there was no answer. Groaning she turned away from the window and let the hand that was holding the phone drop to her side. "Something the matter?" Asked Andrea who had returned with two cups of coffee. Miranda accepted hers with a smile and relied, "no answer, I guess I will just call for a cab." She shuddered at the thought. She hated taking cabs, but she wasn't about to overstay her welcome._

"_you can wait here for awhile and call Roy later, if you want." Said Andrea as she took her seat back on the couch and opened Runway again. Miranda looked like she debating it for a second and was about to politely refuse when Andrea made a funny face._

"_What?" She asked as she sat down next to her and put on her glasses so she could see better._

"_That is the ugliest bracelet I have ever seen!"_

"_It's worth five thousand dollars." Miranda replied stunned that someone would say something bad about Runway knowing full well that she had hand picked every item that went into every issue._

"_I don't care, really five thousand dollars? Well it still looks dumb. But I liked the background."_

"_You mean the one thing I had the least amount of control over? Thanks for that." Miranda was mad now and she stood to storm out when Andrea pulled her back down_

"_Get back down here, that's not what I meant and you know it, so get off you high horse and play "I would never wear this" with me." She gave Miranda her best puppy dog look and was happy when she shredded her overcoat and shoes and curled up on the couch next to Andrea. For the next few hours they went through every item in the magazine and talked about why it was there, would either of them wear it. Then the conversation turned a little more personal._

"_Why do you keep your hair white?"_

"_Its, silver and it turned this way prematurely and I thought that I would be making more of a statement by showing it than by covering it up. Plus it sort of completes the "ice queen" look." At Andrea's shocked look she laughed harshly and continued, "yes I've know all along what they call me. The Devil Wears Prada, Fashion Bitch, Ice Queen, I've heard them all. It's part of the life I lead and I don't try to hide it. Yes I am a bitch, when I am at work."_

_She stopped there coming very close to letting Andrea know that she could be different and was different when she was younger, when she had friends, when she was in love. But that had all pasted for her and she knew it. She missed the woman she used to be when she could laugh and smile and fall in love but she chose to get ahead where Andrea chose to keep her integrity. She wondered if she would have made a different choice if she could go back in time but it was pointless to think that, especially when Andrea was talking._

"_I never liked those nickname for you, I thought that Fashion Goddess worked though," she said as she refilled their coffee cups and stared at them trying to remember which one was Miranda's. She knew she shouldn't have used identical mugs, because she was staring that the mugs she missed the look Miranda gave to her._

"_What do you mean, Fashion Goddess, I never heard that one before. Mine is the one on the left, my left not your left." Andrea handed her the cup and sat back down._

"_You wouldn't have because it was a nice nickname, but oh well. So I'm hungry and I need to get out, want to come on a walk with me?" Miranda knew that she must be intruding on Andrea's day and tried to say so but Andrea was having none of it so she just agreed._

"_Yes, thank you, but may I use your bathroom first?"_

"_Sure right through there." Andrea washed out the cups and Miranda walked through the kitchen to the hall and walked into what she thought was the bathroom. It wasn't, it was Andrea's study she looked around before she felt a presence behind her._

"_It was a second bedroom but I turned it into an office so I could work from home. What do you think?" Miranda turned and expected Andrea to be mad that she invaded her privacy but instead she wanted her opinion. So Miranda looked around. There was a large desk where her laptop sat surrounded by notebooks and files, all neatly stacked. There were shelves of books, textbooks and novels. And pictures there were pictures everywhere. Miranda moved closer to inspect them, her family, her friends, silly, serious, romantic and oddly one of the two of them._

_She lifted the picture from its place and tried to place the scene. Andy's voice broke her train of thought, "it was taken at your fiftieth birthday party. My friend was the photographer and he managed to get this shot of the two of us. This is when you were telling me that you didn't want to blow out your candles."_

"_Why did you keep it?" Asked Miranda as she looked more closely at the two of them. Andrea looked beautiful in her red Dolce dress and her eyes were alight with unexpressed laughter. She held herself with confidence, strange as she was standing in Miranda's bubble. I on the other hand look mean and as though I am trying to freeze her, she thought. "I look mad, do I always look like this?"_

"_No you aren't that is your I hate being the center of attention face. Actually you were pretty pleasant that night, I really enjoyed myself. And you are holding my present, see?" Andy leaned over and pointed at Miranda's left hand. In it was her favorite pen, the one seemed to sit in her hand so comfortably. She loved that pen._

"_My pen, I love that pen. I remember that at time I was in need of a new pen for the book. How do you remember things like that?"_

"_For a year it was my job to know everything about you. That includes knowing the perfect birthday present. But that is not why I like that picture. I like it because it was the first time you opened up to me, even if it was just about your birthday candles. Come on you ready to go?"_

"_Bathroom first then yes. I'll just be a moment." Miranda needed a moment to think about what Andrea had just told her. It did really seem that Andrea knew a lot about her, even down to being able to judge her emotions, something her other assistants hadn't been able to do. But there was one thing Andy didn't know about Miranda, she was head over heels in love with her. Standing in front of the mirror she looked at her reflection and decided to follow the saying nothing ventured noting gained. She Miranda Priestly was going to attempt to flirt, oh God what was she doing?_

_She ran her fingers through her short silver hair and groaned. She didn't know how to flirt which was the first problem in this situation. Men had always approached her and courted her. Even if Andrea was attracted her to her, she didn't see her courting Miranda. So it seems she was going to have to learn, what did other woman do. Flash their legs, okay that was out, she was wearing pants today, low cut shirts. No way, she was not going to do that. She was too old, hopefully she would be able to come up with a better idea than throwing herself into Andrea's arms. She laughed and left the bathroom. _

_Andrea was waiting by the door and watched as Miranda slid into her coat and picked up her Prada bag, she laughed and Miranda looked up. "What?"_

"_That bag," she said like it answered Miranda's question. It however made Miranda even more confused so Andy elaborated. "Remember how you used to come in and throw your bag and coat on my desk?" When she saw Miranda nod she continued, "well once you threw that bag so hard that it slid off my desk and hit my foot. However when I told my friends how it happened they just laughed. I was accosted by my boss's bag." She laughed and opened the door for them to leave. Miranda followed at a slower pace. She tried to remember the scene but couldn't, she never really thought about the repercussions of hurtling her bag across her assistant's desk, "I'm sorry" she said quietly and Andy looked at her._

"_No problem, I got a great story for it." They shared a laugh and made their way down the street. They were walking so close that Miranda's coat brushed up against Andrea's leg. Andy looked at Miranda out of the corner of her eye and contemplated the woman. She was impossible to figure out, once you thought you knew her she goes and uncovers a whole new side of herself. Like take today for example Miranda was not Miranda her ex-boss but Miranda, just Miranda. She sat and played with her and laughed with her. She curled up on her couch and took off her shoes, and smiled more than Andy had ever seen her smile. She wanted to see more of that, she wanted to get to know Miranda, just Miranda. _

_Her white trench coat flapping in the wind and her strides steady and confident. She looked like Miranda Priestly, eyes hidden from the world behind her sunglasses and her hair slightly ruffled as though she ran her fingers through it multiple times. Hmm, Andy thought as they stopped to wait for the subway, I wonder why she always wears those. So instead of asking she reached up and took them off. Miranda allowed and helped by lowering her head. She looked at Miranda's eyes, she had never seen eyes so blue. They were captivating and mesmerizing, and she found herself getting lost in them. Miranda cleared her throat and lowered her gaze. _

"_Why do you hide your eyes, they are beautiful, like sapphires." Andy asked. Miranda shook her head but pocketed her glasses and stepped onto the car. Andy followed knowing that Miranda wasn't going to answer, but she had an idea of the reason but she needed more proof. _

_Miranda was shaking when she entered the train car. She allowed Andrea to remove her glasses, what was she thinking. Now she was exposed and she wasn't happy about it. And when she wasn't happy she tended to lash out and lashing out would definitely not land her in Andrea's arms. As she was so caught up in her thoughts she failed to notice the subway car start and she fell backwards, right into Andrea. _

_Andrea was watching Miranda out of the corner of her eye hoping that she had enough sense to hold on, when the car started and Miranda came flying towards her. Luckily they were alone in the car except for a couple at the other end and nobody heard Miranda's scream. _

"_Steady there, hold on," Andrea chuckled as she righted Miranda and guided her gloved hand to the pole. Miranda nodded and brushed her hand over her clothes subconsciously. The rest of the trip was uneventful and soon Miranda and Andy were sitting in Andy's favorite coffee shop. A place where they had never heard of Runway or Miranda and couldn't care that her clothes probably cost more than the rent. Miranda loved it, she could relax her. Here there was no talk of fashion or budgets or the latest run-through. She loved fashion but sometimes she wanted to have a normal conversation. One that wasn't being held while scantly dressed models pranced around for her, like her personal life size barbies. Miranda watched as Andy ordered their coffee and greeted people she knew with hugs and smiles. It seemed that Andrea was known here. She noticed the looks her friends shooting were her but instead of the looks full of ice and fear she normally got, these were questioning and happy. Hmm, Miranda wondered and turned her head to the window when she heard giggling. She didn't want to appear to be eavesdropping. Not the way to a woman's heart. _

"_Here you go Miranda," Andrea returned with two large black mugs. Miranda looked at it in apprehension, wondering if she was supposed to drink it or swim in it. But feeling eyes on her she lifted the mug, it took both hands and sipped. It was good, better than Starbucks, not that she would ever tell anyone. _


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda took another sip and nodded her approval to Andrea who visibly sighed. This made Miranda chuckle, she knew that her approval was hard to get but she really had nothing to complain about seeing as she was disturbing Andrea's weekend. She was suddenly curious about why Andrea was so accommodating today.

"Andrea, why are you doing this?" Miranda asked as she ran a finger around the rim of her coffee mug. She looked up in time to see Andrea cough and almost choke on her coffee. Miranda riffled around in her pocketbook and pulled out a tissue which she handed to Andrea. For some reason this made Andrea smile.

"Wow, Miranda I forgot that you don't beat around the bush. I now we had our differences when I worked for you but I really enjoyed some of it." She ended there as though it explained everything. But for Miranda it just made her more curious so she pushed back her mug and stood to leave. She wanted to talk but she wanted to be away from people. Andrea seemed to understand and followed.

They walked down the streets of New York, close enough so they could talk quietly but far enough away so they wouldn't attract attention.

"What did you like about working with me? Isn't that hideous?" Miranda added as she looked a woman's coat. Andrea stifled a giggle and shook her head.

"I liked when it was like this. When we would go somewhere and just talk. We talked about everything and nothing. I felt like I didn't have to be on edge all the time, it was nice. And I realized that I liked you more than I thought." This time Miranda raised an eyebrow and Andrea continued. "Well I loved working for one of New York's most powerful woman but you were also strangely insecure. It was nice and different. I remember the first time I made you blush. Do you?" Miranda shook her head, "it was at your first dress fitting and I was out in the husband chair. You came out in this drop dead gorgeous red dress and just looked at me. I told you that you looked amazing and I motioned for you to circle and you did, although when you were facing me again you were blushing."

"Yes I remember that, I hate when people comment on my clothes. Plus I felt strangely naked under your glare. Where did you learn that glare?"

"You, you used to do that to me everyday. But I got used to it and began to try to see what you liked. You hated bright colors, so that was out, yellow almost made you gag, pink made you cringe. But deeper muted earthy tones made you nod, just once though. Because you still thought I was fat, oh well." Andrea sighed and smiled and waved to a little baby who was looking at her.

Miranda was stunned, Andrea thought that she thought was fat. Hardly she had curves that made men and woman alike lose their minds. Deciding that thinking about Andrea's curves was not the best idea she continued to walk when she noticed, off in the distance, Emily. She groaned and began to wonder what she was going to do. Andrea seemed to notice that Miranda was tensing up when she noticed Emily.

"Ahh, this could be fun," said Andrea with a sly grin on her face. There was something about that grin that made Miranda want to run for the hills. Oh god, what am I going to get myself into, because we all know I can't say no to Andrea. She was distracted by Andrea slipping a hand around her waist and walking them in the general direction of Emily. Miranda loved the feeling of Andrea's arm possessively around her waist and she leaned into Andrea who looked down at her and smiled.

"Andrea Miranda?!?" Said Emily who was looking from one woman to the other and then she noticed the arm around Miranda's waist and how Miranda seemed to enjoy it.

"Em, hey how are you?" Asked Andrea as she untangled herself from Miranda and gave Emily a hug. Emily was paying too much attention to Miranda and how she was practically pouting that Andrea's arm was gone that she almost missed the attack hug that Andrea gave her.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Great we were just out for a walk. I'm trying to turn Miranda green, but I don't think it is working." She laughed and moved back to Miranda's side who immediately stepped to her side and gave her a look that said "where is that arm?" Andrea looked down at Miranda and slipped her arm back around Miranda's waist. This caused Miranda to smile and it lit up her whole face and showed in her eyes. Eyes that were uncovered by her sunglasses. Emily had almost never seen Miranda without her reading glasses or her sunglasses. What was going on?

"Well, we have to get going, Em have a great day. Come on Miranda." Miranda trotted happily after Andrea and Emily stood stunned. What was going on? Emily stood in the street and watched the odd pair walk off. Who was that and what did she do with Miranda? Miranda didn't cuddle, walk the streets of New York or go green. She was now wondering what was going on, and wanted to find out. Giving up on her relaxing day wandering around New York, she turned around and followed Miranda and Andy.

Once they were out of sight Andrea removed her hand from Miranda's waist and they started to giggle. Miranda knew that there were possible repercussions for her previous actions but right now she didn't care.

"She was so confused, she didn't know where to look." Andrea said through giggles as she hung on Miranda's arm to keep her up right. Miranda nodded and together they turned another corner. Miranda looked around and noticed they were close to her townhouse. Andrea and Miranda walked to her steps where Miranda walked up the stairs until she noticed she was alone. She turned and saw Andrea lingering on the bottom step. Miranda walked back down and said, "thank you for today, I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Andrea smiled at Miranda and put a hand on her arm and left. Miranda stood for another minute and watched Andrea leave with a small smile on her face. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she missed her assistant standing off to the side with a look of shock on her face.

So that's what's going on, thought Emily as she walked away. Miranda likes her. Interesting, I wonder what she is going to do about this. She was about t push the thoughts from her mind when she remembered Miranda's smile. It was so genuine and real that she wanted to help her boss. Miranda may not be nice to her but Emily still respected her and wanted her to be happy. So Emily walked away with a smile on her face and a plan forming in her mind. First step, befriend Andrea.

Miranda stood in her entrance way and removed her shoes, leaning against the side table and flexing one foot then the other, she sighed and walked into the living room searching for the house phone. Finding it she called her cell phone and found it sitting on the dinning room table, why did she leave it there? She then remembered her car and called the tow truck to send to her garage to get it fixed.

That done she wandered up the stairs to her bedroom. Once inside she removed her clothes leaving them where they fell. She was sore and tired and her mind was whirling and she needed to relax and think. She stepped into the shower and turned it on as hot as it would go, forcing herself not to jump back when the scalding water hit her skin. She tipped her head back and smoothed her hair back. She sat down on the bench and angled the shower heads so the water would hit her but not blind her and tried to relax.

She didn't know what to do, but she knew that it would have to be her to make a move. But was it even right for her to be pining after a girl so much younger than she was. In all actuality she had no idea what she would do with Andrea if, and that is a big if, she got her. Despite being 52 she was surprisingly uneducated in the topic of love and sex. Her usually game plan was lie back and think of England or Runway and wait for it to be over. Somehow she thought that would not work. She left the shower when the water started to feel cold and wrapped herself in a large fluffy white towel. Moving into the bedroom she picked up her clothes and sent them down the laundry shoot.

Andrea jogged to the nearest subway stop and started her journey home. Today when she woke up she never would have imagined that she would have had such a great day, especially with Miranda but she was once again surprised by the woman. Miranda had become a fixture in her life and she was happy when she appeared on her doorstep, literally. Seeing Emily was funny even though she probably threw the woman for a loop. She would call and invite her for drinks soon, get back to their once a week girl's night that they had when she worked at Elias Clark.

Her apartment still had the impression that Miranda had been their, her perfume hung in the air, the two cups sat on the drying rack and "their picture" was in a different place. Andrea picked it up and ran her finger down Miranda's side as she remembered the scene.

_Andrea was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a long thin red box in her hand. Tonight was Miranda's fiftieth birthday party and she was looking foreword to it. She also knew that she had to hide her excitement because Miranda didn't want to have a party. Despite appearances she hated being the center of attention and hated attention being drawn to her age. Andrea for the life of her couldn't figure out why, she thought Miranda looked amazing for her age. _

_Out of the corner of her eye she saw Miranda descend the stairs in a deep blue gown. She looked amazing and held her head high as she pasted on a smile. Andy knew that she was faking it because it didn't reach her eyes and her shoulders were too tight. Still she smiled and clapped with the others as she fell in step with her boss. She saw Miranda make the rounds thanking everyone for their well wishes and stopping to open people's presents before handing them to a waiter who complied them on a table, for her to take home. Andy knew however that most of them would return to Runway where Emily and her would get first dibs on them. She almost drooled at the ipod touch. She had wanted one of those but they were way too expensive for her. She noticed that Miranda looked at curiously and held onto it as she finished her rounds. Andrea followed her to the almost empty bar and watched Miranda gulp back a glass of champagne. Andrea noticed that this was probably the only time she would get Miranda to herself, so to speak, for the whole night and cautiously approached her. _

"_Miranda?" She asked, trying to get her attention without pissing her off. Miranda lifted her silver head and her blue eyes locked wit Andrea's brown, she nodded. Andrea smiled and stepped foreword so they could talk quietly without others overhearing. _

"_Happy Birthday," she said while she handed Miranda her present. Miranda took the last sip of her champagne and set the glass on the bar and reached for the box. Red with a simple black ribbon, tasteful and simple, Miranda approved. She pulled the string of the ribbon and lifted the lid. It was a pen. She looked up at Andrea for a second before taking the pen out and setting the box next to her glass. It felt nice in her hand, not to heavy but enough weight to glide across the paper without effort. Curious she reached for a napkin she scrawled her name in messy cursive and smiled, really smiled. _

"_Thank you Andrea, I like it." She held the pen in her hand the napkin in the other. Then as though remembering something she reached for the ipod touch and handed it to her assistant. "Here, you mentioned to Emily one day that you loved it."_

"_Thank you," Andrea replied as she slipped it into her purse and flashed Miranda a blinding smile. Then she frowned when Miranda sighed. "What's the matter?"_

"_I hate this," she said as she waved the napkin in her hand. Andrea took it and looked at it while saying, "What do you hate?"_

"_My birthday, it is bad enough that I am getting older, but do I have to have a party to announce it to the world that I am "over the hill"? Is it too much to ask to forget this day and just leave me alone."_

"_Miranda, you are not "over the hill" you look great and these people love you and want to spend it with you to celebrate this day that a wonderful, powerful, and beautiful woman was born." Miranda shook her head but Andrea could see the slight blush that crept up Miranda's cheeks. She loved to make Miranda blush and it really wasn't all that hard. _

"_I have to blow out candles, fifty of them I am not sure I have that much breath." _

"_You'll do fine, come on you need to mingle." And Andrea shooed her out onto the dance floor. Miranda looked over her shoulder once and nodded once at Andrea. Andrea smiled and walked over to the wall slipping the napkin that held Miranda's signature in her purse. _

Andrea pulled herself out of her dream to the sound of the phone ringing. She reached across the desk to answer it, "hello?"

"Andrea, its Emily."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, what were you doing with Miranda today?"

"Walking, I told you I was trying to get her to go green." Andrea said while laughing.

"Andrea be serious, Miranda Priestly doesn't go green."

"Maybe but she should be a little more environmentally conscious."

"Yes she should but that is never going to happen. She doesn't think about things like that and you know it."

"Kill joy!"

"That's my mission in life. Oh by the way before I forget I am throwing a party for Serena, a combination anniversary birthday thing. Will you come?"

"Of course, I'm so glad things worked out for you two. When is it?"

"The 30th, it is formal so drag your size six ass over here one night and we will dig through the closet. And for goodness sake don't tell Serena, it is supposed to be a surprise."

"Sure, no problem, how does your schedule look this week for the torture of dress trying on?"

"Stop being so dramatic, I have Thursday free, Miranda is leaving early for a meeting with her ex, about the twins' spring break."

"Great, I get out of work at seven that day so I'll come over after."

"See you then."

"Bye Em," and they hung up.

Emily sat in her apartment smiling, well that went well. Almost too easy, but then again Andrea had always been very friendly and accommodating. She really was looking foreword to this party for Serena but now she was more excited at the chance of playing matchmaker to repay Andrea for her help in her love life. If it hadn't been for Andrea she probably would never have gotten together with Serena. Shaking her head she looked down and her phone and steadied herself for the next phone call she had to make.

Miranda was lying on her bed in a pair of jeans and a NYU sweatshirt, her first husband's. She was trying to work but it was not happening and instead turned on her stereo and cranked the volume to block out her thoughts. It wasn't loud enough however to block out the ringing of her phone. She rolled off the bed and landed not too gracefully on her feet as she ran for the phone, which was still on her dining room table.

"Hello?" She said rather breathless having ran down two flights of stairs, stupid townhouse.

"Miranda, good afternoon, I hope I am not bothering you. It's Emily."

"Yes I know who it is, why are you calling me?" Miranda was confused and sat down at the table to try to make sense of the woman on the other line. She talked far too fast for Miranda's liking that it was hard to decipher what she was saying.

"I wanted to invite you to a party. It's Serena's birthday and everyone from Runway and others are going to be there. So I was just wondering if you were…busy?"

"You are inviting me to your girlfriend's birthday party?"

"How did you know… I mean…yes?"

"I know everything, Emily. Where are you having this thing?"

"I rented out the Blue Note, you know the jazz club."

"Yes I know it, I suppose I should make an appearance. When is it?"

"The 30th, oh and one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"It's a surprise."

"Right, let's make this whole thing more complicated, well I won't say anything."

"Thank you, by the way its formal. I'll see you there at eight a clock."

"I'm sure, good bye Emily." She hung up and laughed. Emily was inviting her to her girlfriend's surprise birthday party. Well at least it was a jazz club, that she could handle. She briefly wondered if Andrea would be there. Ah, Andrea, once again her thoughts were drawn to Andrea. What was she going to do. Distracted and thoroughly annoyed she flopped down on the sofa and turned on the television. She happened upon a romantic comedy and on a whim she watched it. The guy was trying to get his girl's attention, Miranda sat up straighter. Hmm, maybe I can get some pointers. She saw the man wander around the flower shop looking for a flower to create the right message. His choice was hilarious as he choice a lily, which was a funeral flower. But it gave her an idea , flowers that was romantic. But was it too much too soon. Miranda groaned and let her head hit the back of the couch, how did guys do this without going insane? She was Miranda Priestly she should be able to do this. Completely aggravated and annoyed she hurled her remote control across the room and watched it smash as it hit the wall. Okay that was a bad idea, but she couldn't just sit here.

She ended up on her roof looking at the New York skyline. She remembered back when she first came to New York, over 30 years ago. God that made her feel so old. The day she arrived she walked the streets until she couldn't feel her feet. She was in awe of this city and all it held. Everything was new and old all at the same time. Now over thirty years later she still loved this city but she was too busy to notice it anymore. Until today that was, when Andrea took her for a walk, just a walk. Nothing special but she couldn't remember when the last time she took a walk was. She slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on her bent knees. She stayed like that until it became too dark and cold to stay out any longer. Then and only then did she stand and go inside and go to bed.

Miranda threw herself into work, trying to forget the way Andrea made her feel. She told herself it was a moment of weakness and nothing more. Andrea didn't feel anything for her and she didn't feel anything for Andrea. She was straight and decided to look for a new husband. She told herself this so many times that she almost believed it.

Emily watched Miranda work as though her life depended on it, and even she could tell that there was something bothering the "ice queen". There were dark circles under her eyes that even makeup couldn't hide. She started drinking more coffee and left more messages at the office between the hours of 1 and 5am, meaning she wasn't sleeping. She was more demanding and everyone was literally running from her, in fear of incurring her wrath. Even Irv was avoiding her, a sign that it was bad. Emily needed to talk to Andrea, and suddenly couldn't wait for Thursday. Hopefully Andrea could tame the dragon, because if not they were all screwed.

Thursday night found Andrea standing in "The Closet" in her matching black lacy La Perla underwear. Emily nodded approvingly when she saw them, happy that Andrea hadn't lost her fashion sense that she gained while at Runway. But Andrea noticed that the redhead was distracted and worried about something. Case in point when she tried to hand Andrea a bright pink cocktail dress.

"Emily, that is hideous! What is the matter?"

"Sorry, you're right wit your skin tone you would look horrid. But you have no idea how terrible Miranda has been. What happened did you two have a fight?"

"No, I haven't talked to her since Sunday afternoon. Why do you assume that I had something to do with it? What do you think about this one?"

"Because she does a strange cross between tears and anger when anyone mentions anything resembling 'Andrea Sachs.' Do you have any idea how hard it is to talk about Sack's Fifth Avenue around her. Yes that might work with the Christian's. I'll see if there are in your size, 9 ½ right?"

"Yes, well that makes no sense because all we did was go for coffee and a walk. It wasn't a date, and nothing about that day resembled romance. Yes I like this one, what do you think?"

"Wow, you look so chic, here try these and then we will talk hair and makeup. Didn't you see her face when you put you hand around her waist, which by the way she hated before you. She slapped Stephan and Gregory when they tried that with her. But you do it and she goes all gaga. I don't understand you or her for that matter." They stood in front of the mirror and looked at Andrea's reflection. She was wearing a remake on the Audrey Hepburn dress. It clung to Andrea's curves and gave her a chic elegant look, she showed the world she was stylish but without going too far into the world of fashion.

Perfect for Andy thought Emily, and perfect to capture Miranda's heart. What she did with it once she had was Andrea's puzzle. Andrea stood in her dress in front of the mirror and watched as Emily made detailed notes on how to do her hair and makeup. Emily may be overbearing sometimes but she really did try her best, case in point. She spent her one night free in the closet with Andrea helping her pick out a dress. Andrea did one last spin and decided it would be a good idea to take it off.

"So when do you want this thing back?" She asked as she zipped it in a garment bag.

"Oh you can keep it; this is the pile of things we are throwing out. By the way I pulled some other things for you. They are in the bags by the rack. Don't say anything just wear them." Emily said as she read over her notes and handed them to Andrea. Andrea smiled and looked through the clothes. Nothing too flashy, jeans, suits, blouses, skirts; just things she could wear on a daily basis. Emily even threw in a couple pairs of shoes that would look great with her new wardrobe.

"Thanks, Em. So are you hungry? I mean the least I can do is treat you to dinner." Andy asked as she slung the clothes over her arm and they started walking to the elevator.

"Sure, want to go to that new place?" Emily asked as she took one of Andrea's bags to lighten her load. Andrea laughed and they entered the elevator.

Miranda was sitting cross legged on her bed reviewing the book, when the phone rang. She reached over and answered it, "hello?"

"Miranda, it's Greg."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you if you minded that I kept the twins another day. Our flight was canceled and it is either the next day or tomorrow."

"Oh, of course not, as long as they finish their homework and sleep on the plane."

"I'll make sure they do. Oh by the way what's the proper dosage for sleeping pills for 14 year olds?"

"You're terrible, I'll see you later. You will come in when you drop them off. You know how they hate it when you practically kick them to the curb."

"Yes I'll come in, want me to bring coffee?"

"That would be nice, talk to you soon. Bye Greg."

"Bye Rand." She hung up the phone not wanting to dignify that response with a scoff. She hated that nickname. Why was it that no one could find a good nickname for her? It wasn't as though Miranda was that uncommon of a name. She could think of one that would be perfect not that she would ever tell anyone. She rolled her eyes and returned to the book, wanting to finish it before midnight tonight.

She had been so distracted of late that everything seemed to take twice as long. And then the minute she would lay down to go to sleep she would remember all these things she needed to tell Emily. So she brought back the 1 to 5am phone calls. Miranda however had a heart and called the office not Emily's cell phone to leave messages. As aggravated as she was she didn't want her employees to start looking like her.

Emily was taking a shower when she heard the front door close, ah Serena was home. She quickly finished her shower and threw on a robe. She needed to talk to Serena about the Andy Miranda situation. Serena would have more ideas about how to get it through the women's thick skulls.

"Serena, honey?"

"Yes, hello, don't you look delicious."

"Why thank you, I have a question."

"Shoot," she said as she changed out of her work clothes and into sweats and a old tank top.

"Has Miranda been acting a little odd to you, lately?"

"A little, that's putting it lightly. I think she wants to see us go into emotional breakdowns. Why I have no idea."

"I think it has something to do with Andy."

"Andrea, oh what did she do this time? I love the girl dearly but sometimes I want to strangle her." Emily laughed and sat down on Serena's lap as she told her the goings on of the past few days. She watched as Serena's eyes got bigger and bigger until finally she said.

"You followed her, have you lost your mind?"

"That is the only thing you have to say?"

"No, but that is the first thing. I think you might be right but I can't be sure until I see them together. I'll try to think of something."

"What about bringing back our weekly drink nights and having Andy meet us at Runway?"

"Maybe, let me think about it, and I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Thank you sweetie." They kissed and snuggled down to watch the 11 a clock news.

Emily met Andy at the New York Mirror on the 29th so they could go to Blue Note and check on the plans. They were excitedly talking about the party and other plans when the conversation drifted to work.

"So how's life with the Ice Queen?"

"Terrible, I am ready to drop sleeping pills into her lattes to get some peace and quiet. Can't you call her and invite her on another walk or whatever else you hippies do."

"It's not me, and I am not a hippy. Wow this place looks great."

"Yes it does, don't change the subject. She fired a model on her first day when she introduced herself as Andrea. Tell me that isn't a little odd."

"Okay that is weird but come on Em that just means she is mad at me yet again, for god knows what. I mean it doesn't mean she likes me. In case you haven't noticed she has been married twice. To men and she has two daughters. The woman is straight!"

"So you had that two year relationship with Nate after what's her name broke your heart."

"Katherine, her name was Katherine, but Nate is entirely different. I was trying to prove to myself that I could lead a 'normal' life."

"So what happened?"

"I was miserable, so I decided that I couldn't lie to myself and that even though I had my heart broken my Katherine it didn't mean that I had to give up on true love."

"Sap fest, every time I go out with you sap fest."

"You brought it up."

"And I will live to regret it."

"Drama Queen."

"Size Six"

"That's your comeback for everything, come on let's go meet Serena."

"Okay, but I still say you should talk to her."

"I'll think about it." Andy said and the conversation was dropped as they jumped into a cab to head off to girl's night.

The day of the party had Emily on edge and calling Andrea every five minutes. Which meant that neither of them got any work done. This wasn't that big of a deal for Andrea as she could work from home but Miranda was ready to throw the girl out of the window. Finally at about 2pm she had had it. She walked into the outer office and told Emily to clear her schedule and go home. The girl looked so happy Miranda thought she was going to hug her for a second but she didn't she merely grabbed her coat, purse, and phone and darted down the halls dialing as she went.

Miranda called her second assistant and told her that she wasn't needed for the rest fo the day and hung up. The office was quiet as the outer doors were closed to muffle any sound. She leaned against Emily's desk and sighed. That stupid party was tonight and she hadn't thought about what she was going to wear. The ringing of the phone distracted her and out of habit she answered it. "Hello?"

"Emily, hey it's me, I have to tell you that the caterer's called and they need you to tell them what color you want 'happy birthday Serena' to be written in. Andy why did you give them my number? I have had party people calling me all day with stupid questions."

"Andrea, this is not Emily. I sent her home she flitting around here like a hummingbird on steroids. Call her cell phone."

"Miranda hi, how are you? I did but it was busy and she ignored my call so I called here."

"I am fine, now that the distraction left."

"Come on Miranda, she is just nervous. She wants this party to be perfect."

"Yes I know, are you going?" She asked with a bored tone in her voice.

"Oh course I am going. I am the one who got them together."

"What does that have to do with anything; I was under the impression that it was a birthday party?"

"Well it is, but it is also a combination birthday party anniversary party. I think it is so sweet, don't you?"'

"Yes so sweet I may need a root canal."

"Hey be nice, so are you going? Em mentioned that she might try to invite you."

"Yes I am going, though I don't know why."

"It'll be fun, and there will be dancing. Bring a date if you want. Or you could make Nigel twirl you around the dance floor."

"Oh God, Nigel, I shudder at the thought."

"Why, he is a great dancer."

"With you maybe but last time we danced he nearly crushed my foot. No I think this time I will avoid the dance floor like the plague. What are you wearing?"

"God Miranda you are the only person I know who can make that sentence sound like a threat and a warning all in one. How do you do that?"

"Years of practice, you didn't answer my question."

"A black dress."

"Thank you that is so descriptive."

"You'll see, well I have to call Emily and yell at her. Enjoy your quiet. I'll see you at the party."

"Yes," and she hung up. So Andrea was going to be there. Her heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Andrea again but she just chocked it up to drinking too much coffee. Now she needed to think about what she would wear to this thing. Resolving to give it her full attention when she got home, she dove into her work. This was one party that Miranda would not be late to.

Andrea arrived at the party early to help make sure everything was in its pace. Then she escorted the guests to their places and tried to keep them as out of sight as was possible. She was sequestering Serena's parents in one corner when she saw Miranda walk through the door. She checked the time on her cell phone, 8:01pm. God that woman was good.

"Miranda, hi you look amazing. Come over here so no one notices you." She led Miranda to another corner by the door and tried to hide her behind a plant.

"Andrea I am not hiding yet, the car isn't here. You also look acceptable." In truth Miranda was stunned at how beautiful Andrea looked. That dress clung to her curves and flared out gently at the knee. Her hair was swept into a French twist and makeup artfully but lightly applied.

"Thank you," said Andrea as she took in Miranda's dress. She wore a deep red cocktail dress that came to her knees and red heels. She looked the part of the devil and played on it. Her hair was slightly loose and ruffled when she turned her head and make up much more severe than usual. All in all Andrea was stunned, she was so beautiful.

"They're coming, Andrea I think we should hide." Miranda said as she ducked behind the plant and fought the urge to roll her eyes. Here she was Miranda Priestly hiding behind shrubbery.

"No you hide I have to meet them." She darted for the front door and grabbed a drink as she past. Miranda wriggled around and tried to get comfortable, with little success. She saw Emily and Serena get out of the car and hugs went around. Emily took one of Serena's arms while Andrea took the other and they walked her into the club. They stepped in and the lights went on and everyone jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!!!"

"OH MY GOD!!!" Yelled Serena as she jumped back and her friends held her steady. Miranda stood to the side of her plant and watched the interaction. It was really quite fun to watch her accessory's editor turn that shade of red. It was then that Serena noticed Miranda and gasped.

"Miranda thank you for coming to my party," she said sincerely and gave her a hug. Miranda was stunned but recovered and lightly patted the woman on the back.

"You're welcome, happy birthday. How old are you?"

"30" Miranda sighed and shook her head. Ah, to be thirty again. It was then that she noticed the lights change and the music start, and she was trapped in the middle of the dance floor. Oh great. Serena was swept into Emily's arms and they began to expertly spin around the floor. Miranda smiled and edged her way to the tables that lined the dance floor.

She liked the music and wanted to watch the younger set dance to the music of her time. She felt like a mother but pulled out her camera and began snapping pictures of the couples, the room, the décor and the food. She had a feeling that Emily and Andrea were too preoccupied to remember to take pictures.

Andrea, where was Andrea? Her eyes scanned the dance floor and the bar and noticed her giggling with a young woman. The woman put her hand on Andrea's arm and Miranda felt jealously flair in her stomach. How dare that woman touch _her _woman? She took several deep breaths before she gathered her purse and walked to the bar.

Andrea was deep in conversation with Lily, about Lily's new crush when she saw something red in the corner of her eye. Miranda was walking toward her and she was not happy. Not good, not wait very good. That might mean that Miranda felt something for her. She stifled a laugh and tried to formulate a plan before the dragon lady herself would come charging towards her.

"Andrea, hello why aren't you dancing?"

"Miranda hello, meet my best friend Lily. Lily this is Miranda Priestly. She won't let me dance because she has to tell me all about tongue ring boy."

"Pleased to meet you Miranda," said Lily as she held out her hand to shake. Miranda took it and shot a confused look at Andrea.

"Tongue ring boy, I hope that is some sort of nickname." She shuddered.

"You're funny, I like you. Of course it is a nickname can you imagine a mother naming her son tongue ring boy. No his name is Eric but I think tongue ring boy is so much cooler." Lily laughed as she sipped her blue drink.

Andrea rolled her eyes and said. "Yes that is half right but I need these nicknames so I know which one we are talking about as her crushes change like the date."

"I see, I think I need alcohol to continue this conversation." Said Miranda as she flagged down the bartender and ordered a vodka tonic.

"Wow, Miranda Priestly drinks call Page Six," joked Andrea as she watched Miranda tip the alcohol down her throat. Miranda merely groaned and turned back to the dance floor. She felt better knowing that this was only Andrea's friend. But why did she feel jealous, she never felt jealous before. This whole thing didn't make sense.

"I want to dance," said Andrea out loud not really directing her comment to either woman. Miranda and Lily exchanged a glance and then looked at Andrea. It was Lily who spoke first, "well take your pick there are tons of people, go find one."

"Come on Lil dance with me, please?"

"Not the puppy dog face you know I can't say no to the puppy dog face. Why don't you dance with Miranda?" Miranda sprayed vodka tonic all over the bar in surprise. She then shot Lily another look; this one said 'what the hell is the matter with you?"

"Miranda can't dance, come on Lil please?"

"I beg your pardon?" Said Miranda as she turned back to the young women. She could dance, she could dance very well thank you very much.

"What?" Asked Andrea confused.

"I can dance"

"Okay, prove it dance with me," Andrea said as she held out her hand for Miranda. Miranda groaned she had been played, great. But not one to back down from a challenge she accepted Andrea's hand allowed herself to be lead onto the dance floor. What did she get herself into?

Andrea took one of Miranda's hands and placed the other on her waist. She decided she was going to lead, and from the look on Miranda's face she didn't mind too much as her hands fell into Andrea's and on Andrea's shoulders. Luckily the song was slow and gave them a chance to get their bearings but soon they swayed in time like their bodies were made or each other. They dance was so exquisite and beautiful that people stopped to watch the "ice queen" melt in the arms of her former assistant.

Miranda was in heaven, she was in Andrea's arms and Andrea's hand was around her waist once again. She was happy that Andrea was leading as she was too busy thinking about how lovely Andrea's body felt against hers and how the scent of her perfume was making her dizzy. She noticed the couples stop dancing to watch them and she wasn't sure if she should be anger or pleased. She decided for a little of both and relaxed, really relaxed.

The song ended and the two women parted and applauded the band before weaving their way through the crowds to the bar once again. Andrea thanked Lily for watching their stuff and pulled out her phone. Andrea groaned and said she had to go.

"Miranda its work I have to cover for John. Have a great night; I'll talk to you later." And with that she was out the door. Mirada didn't have a chance to respond before the woman darted out of the club like hell was on her heels.

"Okay let's get one thing straight. I don't like you and hate the way you treated her when she worked for you but for some reason she seems to like you."

"She does?" Asked a hopeful Miranda as she pulled Lily to a darkened corner, she really didn't want this conversation to be overheard.

"Are you blind of course she does?"

"What do I do, should I send her flowers, where does she like to eat. Does she like the Hamptons, I have a place there. I need help!"

"In more ways than one. I'll meet you for lunch on Tuesday and we can talk 10am the Starbucks near your office. Don't be late or I might not give my approval."

"Do I need your approval?"

"If you ever want to get her horizontal."

"10am on Tuesday, I'll see you there." And Miranda was off, darting through the crowds to get to the front door and her waiting car. Oh God what did she get herself into? She collapsed against the cool leather seats sighing. Miranda kept running that sentence over and over in her mind, if you want to get her horizontal. Just the mere thought made her blush and squirm. While she desperately wanted Andrea horizontal, she had no idea how to achieve that feat. She hoped coffee tomorrow would prove enlightening.

Andrea rushed down the street. A riot had broken out on the NYU campus and she had to cover it. But she didn't have time to change so she had to cover it in her dress and heels, great. As she ran through the subway station she let her mind wander to the party, and dancing with Miranda. She never could have imagined that she would ever feel this way ever again. But she did, she was falling head over heels for Miranda.

The morning didn't start the way Miranda like mornings to start. She preferred to wake up to her alarm clock not being bounced three feet in the air by her two overly energetic 14 year olds. "AHH!!" She screamed as she was jolted out of dream land and bounced in the air.

"Hi mom," they screeched as they performed their special tackle hugs and almost knocked the wind out of her.

"Oof, girls I need air, off please." She groaned as landed on her chest. She heard chuckling and lifted her head to see Gregory, her ex-husband, standing in the doorway holding coffee. She smiled and nodded her head and extended her hand to receive her coffee. Perfect.

"Thank you Greg, did you three have a good time?" she asked as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yes wonderful, NYU Rand?" He motioned to her shirt.

"Oh shush you," she smirked at him and shooed the girls off to their rooms to get ready for school. Miranda fell back against the pillows and watched Greg sit on the other side of the bed.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked as he slipped off his shoes and leaned back. She looked over at him and shook her head. She wasn't sure if she could tell him, when she herself didn't know what she was doing.

"Greg I don't know what I am doing. I have feelings for this person that I have never felt before in my life and I am confused."

"Oh, Rand. You are a great mother and editor-in-chief of Runway and will always be my best friend but let's face it you don't know how to be in love." He knew it sounded harsh but he needed to get her to understand what she had to do to be happy. That is all her ever wanted, and he knew that it wasn't with him, and he was okay with that.

"I know but I want to learn, I just feel so amazing like I am walking on a cloud and my heart races, I get light headed, I laugh, smile and we danced. But there is a problem."

"What's the problem?" He asked as he tilted her chin towards him so he could look her in the eye. Blue met green and they communicated on a silent level, he willing her to trust him and her praying that he would understand. Finally after minutes of searching each others eyes she sighed and looked away.

"It's Andrea."

"You're former assistant?"

"Yes."

"Finally!"

"What?!?"

"Oh please you have been in love with her since she walked into your office in those Chanel boots, yes I heard about that. I was hoping that you would swallow your pride and ask her out."

"So you aren't mad?"

"Hell I'm pleased I think she will give you a run for your money. This is going to be fun to watch." They laughed and stayed in bed until Caroline and Cassidy came into Miranda's bedroom to kiss their parents goodbye. With a sigh Miranda stretched and yawned and was almost relaxed until Greg poked her in the side and she yelped. "Well that answers that question."

"And what question would that be, Gregory Charles Priestly?"

"Oh, full name, you are still ticklish."

"Don't you dare." She said as she jumped out of the bed and sprinted for the bathroom.

"Coward," he yelled after her and she stuck her head out of the bathroom and stuck her tongue out.

Across town Andrea was just arriving, tired but pleased that she was given such a large assignment. She pulled off her clothes as she made her way to her bathroom leaving them where they fell, promising herself she would pick them up when she was done with her shower. The hot water calmed her senses and eased her mind. As she stood in the shower watching the water run off her body she thought of Miranda. She decided to invite her for another walk, no pressure. Smiling she left the shower and dressed before falling into bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Miranda left her office at 9:45am and walked, yes walked, to Starbucks. She arrived three minutes early and ordered her usual latte and sat in a corner table away from prying eyes. She watched the door and was surprised when Lily walked in at exactly 10am. Miranda was impressed.

"Miranda, good to see you again. Wow you wear that to work?"

"Yes what is wrong with it?"

"Nothing I just never imagined people dressing in Armani suits for work and are these the new Christian's. Oh wow, let me see." Miranda hid a smirk but raised one foot and allowed Lily to check out her footwear.

"I'm glad you approve of my footwear. Now if you are finished dissecting my outfit could we talk about what we came to talk about?"

"Of course, look I'll get straight to the point I like you, I think you are very funny but I will beat you senseless with last years bag if you hurt my best friend."

"Point taken."

"No I don't think it is. Have you ever been in 'this' type of relationship before." Miranda shook her head and motioned for Lily to lower her voice, which she did continuing, "Andrea has. She can tell you the details if she wants to but let me tell you that her heart was broken. She didn't want to put herself out there again so she took up with Nate and convinced herself that she was happier with her heart safe. But then she met and started working for you, and her glow was back. I thought it was the job until I saw that picture of the two of you at your birthday and I knew. She has strong feelings for you, how deep they go I don't know as she won't talk about it but I thought you should know in case this is just some sort of game for you." Lily sat back and took a sip of Miranda's latte, making an 'eww' face at the taste. Miranda smirked and replied.

"Okay you told me here story, or at least parts of it but allow me to tell mine." At Lily's nod she continued. "I married Greg my first husband right out of college and by 30 I was Editor-in-Chief of Runway. At 38 I had my girls, and by 40 I was divorced. I felt bad that I wasn't that upset. Greg was my best friend and I cared for him and thought that was enough. I never thought about love, passion, or sex preferring to work. I like to be in control and tried to run my marriage like a business. By 43 I was married again and when Andrea came to work for me I was going though my second divorce. I began to care for Andrea and values her opinion, I didn't know it at the time but I was falling for her. Me the 52 year old woman of two daughters and two ex-husbands was in love with her female assistant who was young enough to be my daughter." She sat back and fumbled with a napkin before she felt Lily's hand on her hand.

"Okay so lets help you get the girl, but remember hurt her and I beat the shit out of you. And believe me I can."

"Deal." She replied and pulled out a small notebook and Andrea's pen.

"You are going to take notes, oh man you have it bad."

"Don't laugh I am new at this."

"Cleary. Okay what is your first question?"

"Her favorite flower?"

"Yellow roses, they represent friendship and light in her life."

"Okay, movies?"

"Romantic comedy but nothing too sappy unless it has Meryl Streep then all rules are off."

"Meryl Streep?"

"She loves her, you know you kind of look like her."

"I do not! But I may be able to work with the Meryl Streep thing. Music?"

"Classical, Jazz, Slow Rock are her favorites but she pretty much listens to anything. Oh and she loves love songs."

"Why doesn't that surprise me. Does she like the theater?"

"She loves it, take her to a show and you will have her eating out of the palm of your hand."

"Really, interesting. Food, what does she eat?"

"That's up in the air. She will try anything once but she loves to cook so it would be better to have the two of you cook than to go out. You can cook can't you?"

"Not really, it can't be that hard."

"Oh God, a piece of advice, fire extinguisher."

"I am ignoring that remark."

"I thought you would. But if you really want to know her, go on a walk, to a museum, buy her an obscure book she has a minor in English lit after all. She is a down to earth girl and you have to get to know her before she will let you shower her with your wealth."

"Okay, buy…obscure…book…got it. Anything else?"

"Relax and be yourself, she already likes you." Lily laughed and said she had to go and they parted with a friendly hug in front of Starbucks. Miranda walked back to Runway and Lily watched the Fashion Icon cut a confident and steady pace not slowing down making people weave around her. She seemed sure of herself but she couldn't wait to see Miranda's Priestley's attempts at flirting. This was going to be one for the storybooks.

Lily waited until she couldn't see Miranda anymore and then called Emily, "hey, it's me."

"So how did it go?"

"She took notes, now what?"

"Notes, Miranda Priestly took notes I wasn't aware that she knew how to take notes. Umm, I don't know I have to think. Let me call you later." They hung up and Emily grinned evilly. This would be perfect and it wasn't that hard in the long run.

_After Emily hung up with Miranda, she sighed in relief and collapsed against the couch. Okay now Miranda was coming to the party which meant everything was going according to plan. Now she had to call Andrea's best friend Lily._

"_Hello, Lily? This is Emily, from Runway."_

"_Oh hi, yea I remember you from the Thursday night drink nights. What's up?"_

"_I need your help." _

"_With what?"_

"_I think Miranda has the hots for Andrea."_

"_And this is my problem how?"_

"_Don't you want the two of them to be happy and we both know if we left them to their own devices they would never take the plunge."_

"_True, but I fail to see how I work into this." Lily commented as she sat back against her desk chair and proofread the article of the upcoming show at the museum. As Emily talked her eyes became wider and wider. She wanted her to do what?_

"_Emily she would kill me."_

"_No I don't think so, she is so out of her element here that she would be open to any advice. Trust me it will be a piece of cake. Plus think of the reward when we can take credit for getting the dragon lady to roll over." They laughed and Lily agreed to this odd charade. It would be odd but she wanted Andrea to be happy and for some reason she thought that Miranda might be that person for her. God help us all, was her last thought. _

Now it was after the party and the coffee date and everything was going according to plan. Now it was up to Miranda to make a move, since Andrea was left completely unaware of the depth of Miranda's feelings. Plus if Andrea knew then she would try to get Miranda's attention and they wanted Miranda to have to make the first move to show they she was really and truly open and willing to fall in love. Come on Miranda Priestly don't let us down.

Miranda sat at her office and read over her notes and wondered what was the first step. She leaned back in her chair and chewed on the end of her glasses. She let her gaze travel to the outer office where Emily was managing the phones and writing thank you notes for Serena's birthday party. Shaking her head she looked over to Megan, her new second assistant who was busy typing up her updating schedule, fingers flying over the keys with alarming speed. The door opening caused Miranda to look up and saw.

"Em, hey I forgot to give this to you before. These are the pictures from the party. I made them into a scrapbook. The sum total of my artistic ability."

"Wow, thanks. So what's up?"

"Nothing, hello Miranda." She nodded to the woman who was sitting in her chair seemingly staring off into space. At the sound of her name she jumped to attention and came out into the outer office.

"Hello, Andrea I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute. In my office. I want coffee." And she turned to go into her office not seeing Megan run out of the office and Emily exchange a glance with Andrea.

"Please sit down," Miranda said after she shut the door, giving them as much privacy as possible.

"Thank you, so how have you been?"

"Fine, busy of course and I am surrounded by idiots all day with the new shoot…but that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I see, well?" Andrea asked as she leaned back and crossed her long legs.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for dinner. The twins are at a friend's house and the housekeeper is off so we would be on our own. Or we could go out, I mean if you don't want to cook that's fine.. I just…"

"Miranda stop, I would love to have dinner with you. Is 7 okay?"

"Perfect, I'll send a car."

"No need, I'll take the subway."

"If your sure."

"I'm sure, I'll see you then, I have to get back to work." And when Miranda nodded Andrea strode out of the office. Miranda slumped down in her chair before shooting back up, did she have food in the house?

"Emily." She waited for the girl to come sprinting into the office.

"Yes Miranda?"

"Go to the townhouse and stock my kitchen. I am having dinner with Andrea at 7 so I will be leaving at 6. Cancel my appointments."

"Yes Miranda, oh and Miranda?"

"Yes?"

"Casual."

"What?"

"Dress casual. Trust me on this."

"That's all." She made no reaction or appearance that she heard what Emily said but they both knew that was false. Miranda threw herself into work and left the office at 5:50 telling Emily to call her car and get her coat and bag. She wanted to get home and find something "casual." What was she going to wear?

She didn't say anything when she had to stand on the curb for a minute or when they were caught at a red light, too lost in her thoughts to notice anything else. Roy looked back a few times to make sure she was still alive, this was not the Miranda he was used to. She even said thank you as she walked to her door. True it was mumbled and she looked distracted but still she said, 'thank you'. He merely bent his head and got back in the car, heading back to Elias Clark to wait for Emily and the book.

Miranda hung up her coat and placed her bag on the side table after taking her phone and placing it in her pocket and going up stairs. She walked past the twins rooms and shut their doors, she forgot to tell them to clean their rooms. Continuing up the stairs, she found a note on her door.

_Mom,_

_We are at Alyssa's and are spending the night. Her parents are driving us in tomorrow morning. We have our homework and will make sure it is done. Don't forget that the dance is Saturday night and you are supposed to chaperone. It is your turn. Dance starts at 7pm. And, Mom could you possibly wear something that doesn't scream "Ice Queen"? _

_Thanks, _

_C&C _

Miranda rolled her eyes, she forgot about the dance. She didn't want to chaperone and what did they mean "ice queen"? She would have to ask them if she saw them before Saturday. Maybe she could convince Andrea to come with her. Andrea, that's right she had to change. She hurried into her room and into her closet standing in front of the racks and racks of clothes. She went for a pair of Armani pants but pulled back, that was not casual. After moments of hesitation she pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white blouse. There that was casual. She hoped it would work. White ballet flats slipped onto her feet, for once not caring about her short height.

Dressing finished she hurried into the bathroom dumping her dirty clothes into the laundry, nearly forgetting to take her phone out of her blazer jacket and put it in the back pocket of her jeans. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and touched up her hair and makeup. Deciding that she looked presentable she hurried down stairs and started turning on lights and starting the fire in the fireplace, wanting the place to look homey. She accessed the surround sound stereo system and set it to classical.

Finally she made her way into the kitchen and rummaged around for aprons so they wouldn't dirty their clothes, she filled the wine bar so Andrea could chose. Then looking at the clock she noticed that she still had time she decided to make a salad, that she could make. She was finishing chopping the tomatoes when she heard the doorbell ring. Miranda felt the nervousness rise up in her throat and butterflies took flight in her stomach. Calm down Miranda it is just dinner, not a marriage proposal. But in the middle of her thoughts she realized that she still had to answer the door and hurried hoping that Andrea wouldn't think anything of it.

"Hello, Andrea come in." She moved to the side and allowed Andrea to come in. She was still wearing her work clothes and carrying a laptop bag. She looked tired and wore out and suddenly Miranda wondered if this was such a good idea, but then she spoke.

"Miranda hi, nice to see you. You look amazing." Andrea said as she allowed her gaze to travel up and down Miranda's body. Miranda felt her body heat up and took a couple deep breaths and took Andrea's bags and coat.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, come in." Miranda lead them through the catch all room and kicked Cassidy's soccer shoe out of the way, grinning at Andrea when she heard her chuckle. "I keep telling them to keep this room clean, but as you can see…" she trailed off here and Andrea jumped in. "I can't believe you have a catch all room. That's great." They shared a smile and continued into the kitchen where Andrea saw the salad that Miranda was making.

"You know how to cook?" She asked stunned as she looked at the apron that looked like it had been thrown over the kitchen counter.

"Sort of, I was kind of hoping you would help me?" Asked a meek Miranda.

"Sure lets get cooking." Andrea put on the other apron and walked over to the fridge and peered in returning with salmon and an armful of herbs and lemons. Miranda watched interested as she added the tomatoes to the salad and placed in on the table then going off to get two wine glasses.

"Would you like some wine?"

"Yes please," replied Andrea as she seasoned the fish and preheated the oven. Miranda handed her a wine glass and Andrea looked down at it bemused.

"Umm, Miranda I think you forgot one important detail."

"Oh and what would that be?" Asked a genuinely confused Miranda.

"The wine," she replied as she upended her glass to show.

"Use the wine bar, next to the coffee bar." She pointed over to the left and watched as Andrea's jaw dropped.

"Wow, I heard about this, oh so cool. Mira you are absolutely the coolest." Andrea giggled as she filled her glass.

"Mira, I have never been called Mira before."

"Oh I'm sorry, I won't call you it if you don't like it."

"No it's fine I've just never been called that before."

"What nickname did they just for you? I mean Mira is the most obvious nickname for Miranda. What do people call you?"

"Rand." She groaned.

"Rand, yuck. No I like Mira."

"So do I, so do I." They shared a smile and Andy resumed cooking with Miranda hovering over her shoulder trying to help but just getting in the way. After Andrea almost ran into her for the third time she lost it. "Okay you sit here and don't move." she pushed Miranda onto a barstool and made her stay. Now that she could move she finished dinner in record time and soon they were both sitting at the at the counter eating dinner.

"I should have sat the table," Miranda said as she pushed a tomato around the plate.

"Why sitting at the barstool is more fun. Its more casual, I like casual." Miranda smiled suddenly glad she decided to wear jeans. They ate in silence for the next couple of minutes while Miranda tried to form a question in her mind that didn't make her sound like a stalker.

"So how's work," was the best she could come up with.

"Crazy, I haven't had a moments piece, plus I got promoted and now I have more difficult articles. Its great but that now means that I am no longer the new person and people come to me for help. Tell me why, when you are ridiculously busy does everyone want to talk to you?"

"Some strange twist of hate, it happens to me all the time. Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you. Hey wait I thought you weren't supposed to ask Miranda Priestly a question?"

"You just did," Miranda shot back as she sipped her wine.

"No I asked Mira a question, there is a difference. So tell me."

"I hate having my train of thought broken."

"Wow, that's so anticlimactic."

"Yea will I've heard that before." There was a silence again but this time it was tense and Miranda was berating herself for ruining the conversation and making Andrea awkward. However then Andrea spoke, "I would say I disagree but I don't know you well enough to say that, yet. But I will remember that comment and one day, one day soon I will be able to disagree."

"Well see," she replied as she pushed her plate away and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I've never seen you do that before."

"Do what?"

"Something so common as run your fingers through your hair. Its nice to know that even Miranda's hair plays tribute to a long day." Comments directed towards Miranda not being human normally made her mad but Andrea looked so cute and happy that Miranda just rolled her eyes and took their plates to the sink. Andrea made to help but Miranda stopped her, "no you made dinner, I will clean up."

Andrea sat back in her chair and was well on her way to relaxing when her cell phone rang, groaning she pushed herself up and jogged to where her bag was. As she walked back into the kitchen she answered, "hello?"

Andrea, its me, are you at Miranda's?"

"Emily why can't you say hell like a normal person, yes I am by the way."

"Oh you aggravate me, hello. We can't have the book ready tonight because the printers aren't working."

"Okay well I sympathize with you but what do you want me to do about that. Shouldn't you be talking to her?"

"I thought you could tell her, seeing as she likes you so much and she wouldn't dare damage one single hair on your head."

"Oh you are impossible, give me a moment, I'll call you back." They hung up and Andrea turned to look at Miranda. "Mira, you are going to want to sit down."

"Why, what happened why was Emily calling you?"

"Sit down Mira," she waited for Miranda to sit before continuing. "They can't deliver the book tonight because the printers are down." She watched Miranda go from Mira to Miranda Priestly Ice Queen in two seconds flat. She stood to leave but Andrea caught her. "Okay let's think this through. Running in their on emotion is not the best idea. Take a couple deep breaths and think about what you want to do or say and then we can do it."

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth and let Andrea guide them to the couch. She turned up the volume of the music slightly and leaned back, content to watch Miranda calm down. She really was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Not even Katherine compared. Katherine, she thought and her eyes hardened without thinking. Where she used to morn she now had anger. That whole relationship was doomed from the start she could see that know. They couldn't stand the silence and couldn't find much to talk about to fill said silences. But oh how Andrea loved her, or at least she did at the time. Now she thought she might be falling in love with a certain silver haired goddess.

Miranda allowed herself to be guided to the couch and tried to do as Andrea instructed. Take deep breaths, don't go in riding on emotion. It was good advice and she should take it more often. Relax first and then when you have a cool head deal with the problem. Two minutes ago she was ready to fire everyone in the printing department and Emily but now she saw a solution, send digital copies to her home laptop. Ah the perfect solution. She turned her head slightly and noticed Andrea's gaze on her body. But instead of making her feel naked and uncomfortable she felt powerful and desired. She had never made anyone look at her like that without even trying. But here Andrea was staring at her as though she was the most beautiful woman that ever existed.

"I have to call Emily," Andrea said as she pulled out her phone. She told Emily that everything was fine and she thought she still had a job. She was in the middle of the sentence when Miranda reached across her and took the phone. "Emily. I want you to send the digital file of the book over to my home laptop. And this will never happen again. Nor are you to disrupt my time with Andrea. That's all." She snapped the phone shut and handed it back and looked at Andrea who stared at her.

"Well I guess I should get going, you have to work on the book and I would like you to finish it early tonight and get a proper night's sleep. I never want to see those dark circles again."

"Yes well it is unavoidable but I will try to get more sleep. I'm sorry that we had to cut tonight short."

"Are you kidding me this has been the best first date ever. Call you tomorrow my Mira." She kissed Miranda's cheek and slipped out of the townhouse leaving a stunned Miranda standing in her entranceway. She raised a hand to her cheek and ghosted over the place where Andrea had kissed her cheek. The best first date ever, well that boosted Miranda's ego. But what made her feel better was that Andrea said she was 'her Mira' that made her feel protected and safe. She suddenly couldn't wait for Andrea's phone call tomorrow. And with that thought she turned and headed up the stairs to her office to work on the book.

Because she had to keep looking between her laptop and the legal notebook she had out to take notes, it took her twice as long to finish reviewing it. Plus in a fit of compassion she tried to make her notes understandable and legible. Well, the second part she couldn't do much about, she had terrible handwriting. To this day very few people had been able to read it. Andrea had been one; a smile graced her elegant features as she thought of the young woman. How did she do it, Miranda didn't know and for once she was okay with that.

Andrea walked up the stairs to her apartment and inserted the key in the lock pushing the door as she did so. This door, it was always so hard to open. She set down her bag and pondered her night. She had been on a date with Miranda Priestly, and it was fabulous. She really enjoyed herself but she noticed that Miranda seemed a little off. She wanted Miranda to be comfortable around her and she had to figure out a way to get Miranda to act the way she acted in her apartment before. She remembered the look on Miranda's face when she called her 'my Mira' and giggled.

It was so out of character for Andrea to be so possessive so soon but with Miranda, Andy wanted her to know that*she was safe and hers. Rolling her eyes she decided that thinking about Miranda would not get her assignment written so she could devote tomorrow to, hopefully, the woman in her life. The only question was what role did Miranda want to play in her life and vice versa?

There was no point in dwelling on things that she didn't have any control over right now so she booted up her computer and got to work. The night passed with both women working long into the night to try to lighten their workloads for tomorrow, and all that the day would bring. Miranda went to bed before Andrea and fell asleep with a smile on her face, for the first time in a long time, excited for tomorrow.

"Emily, call James Holt and arrange the run-through for 11:30 and then schedule my lunch at 1pm at the place with Irv. Then call Donatella and arrange our weekly, what does she call it? Oh yes girl's night. Make sure it is not someplace horrid. Then find the picture of Andrea and me at my birthday party and get it framed. A Tiffany fame, I want it to go in my office. Have it done before I leave for the run-though. Then call the girls' school and ask about the dance on Saturday and find out whether I can bring someone with me to chaperone, or do I have to stand on the sidelines by myself. Also find out what the other parent's are wearing and get me a proper outfit. I don't, repeat don't want to stand out too much. Then clear my schedule for Friday. I will be leaving at five. That's all." Miranda said this in a rapid quiet tone as she made her way from the elevator to her office, pausing only to drop her coat and bag into Megan's outstretched arms and continued into her office.

Miranda settled into her chair and began to flip though the books taking notes with rapid speed, using of course Andrea's pen. Emily stood in the outer office stunned for a second, wondering what of those impossible tasks to start with. The run though was easy and one phone call later and she was done, the same with the lunch with Irv, S&W all the way. Donatella was a bit harder but still relatively simple. That just left calling the girls' school, the other parents and finding the picture. She sent Megan out to get the frame and she went to work, not sure if she was happy about this new change in Miranda. She guessed the date went well if Miranda now wanted Andrea's picture in her office, but with Miranda you could never tell. With this thought Emily got to work determined to finish her tasks in the allotted time. At eleven she had completed everything on her list and hurried into Miranda's office picture frame in hand.

"Miranda, I scheduled lunch for you and Irv at 1pm at Smith and Wolensky's. Donatella is busy this week and sends her apologizes; she knows how much you love girls night. But she wanted to get together at the quote, "place that does the pink drink that made you turn blue." I have no idea what she meant, do you?"

"Yes. Next?"

"I called the girl's school and they said by all means bring someone to keep you company. The theme is 'Old Hollywood'. Next I got in touch with the other chaperones and they said they were keeping it simple but in character, dressing up as their favorite old movie stars. So, before I can get your outfit I need to know yours."

"Grace Kelly."

"Makes sense, I cleared your schedule for Friday night. And here is the picture you wanted."

"That's all." Miranda said as she held out her hand to receive the photo and nodded for Emily to leave. Emily did but watched Miranda out of the corner of her eye. Miranda looked at the photo and took the scarf from around her neck to wash off the fingerprints. She smiled at the picture and ran a scarf covered finger down Andrea's side. She placed the photo on the comer of her desk where she could see it often.

At 11:15, Miranda strode into the outer office and held out her hand, saying that she wanted her coat and bag. "Emily let's go." And she was off down the hall with powerful strides, leaving Emily in her wake. Soon they were entering James Holt's studio where Miranda greeted James with the customary air kiss to his*cheeks and sat down on the couch to watch him bring out the dress options for the banquet. Nigel sat on one side of her on the couch and Emily sat on the other side sandwiching her in. She watched with disinterest as a series of models were paraded in front of her. Fifteen minutes into the show Miranda's cell phone rang and she was about to ignore it when she saw that it was Andrea. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mira how's your morning going?"

"Fine, one moment. We will take a break. Emily take notes on the gowns for later. Nigel, pictures." Miranda stood and walked to a private corner where she perched on the window seat. "Okay, so how is your day?"

"Great I just turned in my article and was getting coffee when I thought of you. Are you busy?"

"Not really, just picking a dress for the banquet."

"Oh I want to help. I love looking at the dresses that you might wear."

"Well come over, we are James Holt's studio, we have only see four. I'll wait for you."

"Okay see you soon, bye Mira." They hung up and Miranda returned to her seat on the sofa and waited for Andrea. No one dared to move because Miranda hadn't given her approval to continue with the showing. Fifteen minutes later Andrea waltzed into the studio and trotted over to Miranda who stood to greet her with a kiss on the cheek. She glared at Emily and Nigel and they vacated their seats so that Andrea and Miranda could have the couch to themselves.

"Sit down Andrea," Miranda motioned as she settled herself onto the couch next to Miranda.

"Come on lets find you a dress," she whispered into Miranda's ear, causing Miranda to chuckle and relax against her.

"Let's start again; I want Andrea to see them all. That's all." Halfway though Miranda shifted in her seat and moved closer to Andrea. They watched with interest, although they made no sign of liking any particular one. Miranda wanted Andrea to chose this time, or at least have a say in which one she wanted to wear. And there were choices, tons and tons of choices, each one more different than the one before. Finally they were done and Andrea and Miranda lead the group out of the studio and onto the street.

"I should go, your schedule is probably packed."

"Yes I have lunch with Irv at one."

"Oh fun, play nice Miranda."

"I always play nice."

"Hello Pinocchio."

"Shut up." Miranda scolded as she opened the door to her town car. She was about to step in when she turned and stepped up to Andrea and kissed her gently on the lips. She pulled away so fast that Andrea didn't have a chance to respond so she pulled Miranda back in and kissed her again, just as gently. They smiled at each other and parted ways. Emily, Nigel, and Miranda into the town car and Andrea down the street, off to do whatever she did on her days off.

The town car was silent except for the scratching of pen on paper and the clicking of blackberries. Nigel and Emily were hard at work contacting everyone that Miranda would soon be making her choice for her banquet dress. Miranda, however, was staring at the back of Roy's head with a funny smile on her face. Finally Nigel couldn't take it anymore and poked her in the side causing her to jump.

"What on Earth is the matter with you?" She demanded as she settled back down and glared at him.

"Me, what is wrong with you, and what are you doing with Andrea?"

"I am doing nothing with Andrea, not that it is any of your business."

"Oh so I suppose you just walk around kissing people, come on Rand be serious."

"Don't call me that you know I hate being called that. Emily eyes back on your paper," she said to Emily in the front seat. "And why is it so strange that I could be dating someone?"

"Andrea, you are dating Andrea? She is way too nice."

"What, are you implying that I am not?"

"Well," Nigel said as he looked at Miranda and what he saw made him lose what he was going to say. Instead of seeing anger he saw hurt and uncertainty. This shocked him and he said, "no of course not, but she is my friend and if you hurt her I will…"

"Yes I know you will beat me senseless with last year's bag. I've already heard it."

"No I was going to say I would quit but I like that better, nice idea."

"Oh great, well do I have your approval, though I really don't need it?"

"Not yet but you are on your way to getting it." The rest of the journey was made in silence and soon they were outside Runway where they were going to drop off Emily and Nigel before Miranda had to go to her lunch. The car pulled away leaving Nigel and Emily standing on the curb.

"Did we really just witness what I thought we witnessed?" Nigel asked as he held the door open for Emily.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

"Because you seem to know what she is doing every minute of every day."

"I only know her schedule, what she does outside of her schedule I have no idea. Andrea would." They shared a smile and went back to work, contacting designers for the afternoon accessories run though. Just because Miranda might, and the key word was might, be dating again didn't mean that she would lose her 'Ice Queen' persona. In all reality she would 'overcompensate' to show that her personal life wouldn't effect her work life.

Andrea was walking Miranda to the car running through the many dress options in her mind, trying to figure out what would look best on Miranda, when she felt Miranda's lips on hers. She was so shocked and stunned that she didn't get a chance to respond to the soft gentle lips moving across hers with such care. Wanting to feel those lips on hers again she pulled Miranda back in and kissed her again, just as gently. Then she put Miranda in her car and headed off down the street. She found her self in a coffee shop watching passersby when her cell phone beeps. She had a new text* from Miranda. She opened it and read, 'I'm bored.'

'Oh? Where are you?' She replied and snuggled down in her comfy chair to indulge in a high school text conversation with Mira.

'S&W with Irv. The man NEVER shuts up!' Miranda typed with one hand as she chatted with Irv about the budget and munched on her salad, the only thing she could eat one-handed. She knew it was wrong to text Andrea, but this man was going to drive her to distraction.

'Wait, you are there with him now. Does he know you are talking to me?' Andrea was shocked that Miranda would put business aside to chat with her.

'No of course not, I have the phone in my lap.' she smirked at her own ingeniousness. having her phone nestled between her legs, which were crossed at the ankles securing the phone so it wouldn't move.

'Doesn't he wonder where your hands are?' She almost laughed at that one.

'Typing with one hand, eating with the other, I can multitask.' Andrea almost spit out her coffee, her mind making leaps at the speed of light. Determining where would be the best to make use of Miranda's ability to multitask.

'Yes I know you can, but that is very talented.' Miranda preened, she loved having her ego stroked.

'Thank you, oops he is giving me a strange look, going to flash him my flirty smile.' Miranda noticed Irv looking at her oddly and after discreetly checking her reflection in her knife to make sure there wasn't something on her face* she flashed him a fake flirty smile. The one she used to get men to fall at her feet. It worked and he blushed. So easy.

'I don't think I like you flashing your flirty smiling at anyone else.' Miranda's eyebrow rose slightly. That was protective and possessive all in one . She had never had someone treat her like that before, it was refreshing. She liked it.

'Really, are you getting protective?' Andrea giggled, she thought that Miranda would be protective and possessive, and she very well might be, but she like being on the receiving end also.

'That tends to happen when I am in a relationship.' Andrea typed with some trepidation. She wasn't sure if Miranda was ready to label them, but then again she did kiss Andrea so. She hit send and held her breath.

'Relationship?' Miranda gasped and masked it by coughing. Irv looked concerned but she brushed it off and had a sip of water, giving him another smile. Andrea wanted a relationship with her. Yes, that was great, but now what?

'Did you think I just walked around kissing girls on the street?' Andrea joked hoping to ease the tension that was building.

'No, I'm glad. But I want to talk about this when I don't have to look at Irv.' Miranda sighed, so Andrea was just as nervous about this as she was. Good. She wanted a relationship with Andrea but they needed to talk.

'Come to my apartment after work.' Andrea offered and bit her thumb nail, praying that Miranda would accept so soon.

'It might be late.' She didn't want to back out, but she offered Andrea an out.

'That's okay.' Came the quick reply and Miranda was convinced; Andrea wanted to see her.

'Okay see you soon.' She replied and snapped her phone shut, slipping it into her jacket pocket.

'Bye Sweetie.' Miranda didn't respond after that and Andrea was left looking at the cell phone. So, she was now in a relationship with Miranda Priestly. God only knew what she was getting into, but she had a feeling that she would enjoy every minute. She finished her coffee slowly watching people rush through their busy days, just enjoying the happiness that she was experiencing right now.

Miranda spent the rest of the day in limbo, not really getting anything done. She wanted to see Andrea and know if she was her girlfriend, or what. And how did they move on from here? She would have to talk to the girls, but she knew that they loved Andrea from when she worked for her. But would they like her as 'mom's girlfriend'? She didn't know. Greg was on board and that was good. Stephan she didn't care about as they had had an iron clad pre-nup and he didn't want to see the children. So, for once that was great. Her mother would freak out, but what didn't cause her mother to freak out? God, that woman was such a drama queen. Maybe she wouldn't tell her mother and let her find out in Page Six.

This brought up another question, would Andrea want a public relationship? Or would she prefer to keep it quiet. If Miranda had her way she would flaunt it to the world that she got this fabulous creature. So it really came back to the girls. She made up her mind and checked the clock seeing that Roy was going to be leaving soon to pick them up from school. She strode into the outer office to get her coat and bag and was out the door. There was no time like the present and she would have more answers for Andrea tonight.

"Hello, girls. How was school?" She asked as she kissed them both on the cheek and they settled in the back. Caroline was on one side and Cassidy on the other, snuggling into their mother. This was the second time today that Miranda was sandwiched in but this time she didn't mind. Leaning forward she put up the privacy screen and turned to her girls and took a deep breath.

"I have something to tell you. I have met someone."

"That is what you put the screen up for?" Cassidy asked, with Caroline nodding her agreement.

"No, not quite, but I wanted to know how you felt about me getting into another relationship."

"Mom, you haven't been happy since dad. Stephan, well I don't know what that was. But, I don't know, you seem to be getting more light in your eyes. It's like you are on your way to becoming happy again." Said Caroline as she looked into her mother's eyes and brushed that one lock of hair out of her eyes to see them properly. Miranda allowed this and locked eyes with her daughter, dropping all of her walls, willing her eyes to say what her words could not. Finally she looked away and continued," well that's just the thing, I am happy, I think. But there is a complication. The person I have met is Andrea."

"Andrea, really?" They said in unison, something they had a tendency to do.

"Yes, and I wanted to know your reaction if 'I said that we were to date."

"Like dinner, movies, parties, things like that?" Cassidy wondered.

"Yes like that." Miranda said as she watched her daughter's communicate with each other with their eyes. Finally, after a few minutes they turned and said, "it's okay with us."

"Are you sure, we will be in the papers and you aren't bothered that I am dating a woman?"

"Please half of our friends have gay parents it's no big deal. We just want you to be happy Mom." They hugged her and left a stunned Miranda in the car.

The rest of the day flew by for Miranda and soon she was in her late afternoon run-through, and was exhausted. She was supposed to be picking out skirts and they were fanned out in front of her, but her mind wouldn't work and she was stuck. She had never had a hard time making decisions before, but now kneeling before twenty different black skirts from all the top designers in varying lengths and styles she was stuck. In a fit of frustration she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Emily, who was kneeling in front of her, gave her a strange look, and Nigel who was kneeling next to her, stifled a smirk. This was hilarious; Miranda was losing her temper over a bunch of skirts.

The run-through went from bad to worse and soon, far to soon for her liking, Miranda was done for the day. She stopped off at the townhouse and said hello to the girls as they followed her to her room to watch her change for her night with Andrea. They sat on her bed and watched her pace in front of her closet and laughed at their mother's strange behavior.

"Girls, help. What should I wear?" She finally asked as she reappeared in her bedroom.

"Mom, go fix your hair and makeup and we will find you something." Cassidy said.

"And, relax!!" Added Caroline as together they strode with their mother's confidence into the closet. This was not the first time their mother had them pick something for her to wear. But it was usually when she had to attend a school function and they wanted her to dress like a mom, not like Miranda Priestly. She understood their feelings but couldn't help but feel like a bad mother for not knowing what a "mom outfit" was.

Miranda stood in the bathroom and tried to repair her hair and makeup. She decided to go for a softer look. She wanted to look like Mira, not Miranda Priestly. Soon she stood back and took in her appearance and decided that it would do. Shaking her head she returned to the bedroom where she saw her outfit laying out for her. Motioning for her girls to turn around she quickly shed her clothes and tossed them at them, her skirt landing on Caroline head and blouse on Cassidy's. They laughed at their mother's antics and took the clothes down to the laundry room and placed them in the laundry bags where they would be taken to the dry cleaners.

Miranda slid on a pair of dark wash jeans that clung to her hips and thighs and a black sweater with a deep V. On her feet she wore her maroon Christians. This was far too young and provocative, she couldn't pull this off. She ran her hands over her legs and turned in the mirror. Oh well, she guessed she would have to wear it. She then grabbed her black leather jacket and Prada clutch and was out the door, stopping to kiss her girls quickly. She decided to drive over, giving Roy a break. With a quick prayer to whatever god was listening that her car would work this time, she threw it into gear and zoomed off down the street.

Her prayers were answered and she arrived outside Andrea's apartment in record time Miranda pressed the button beside Andrea's name. She then stood back a step and waited to be buzzed in. When she was she zipped in and took the stairs again, still not wanting to step into the elevator, and knocked on Andrea's door.

Andrea opened the door and took in the sight of Miranda, looking so sexy and gorgeous in jeans and a leather jacket. She couldn't see what her shirt was but she only assumed it would be as great as the rest of her outfit.

"Mira, come in. You look amazing." Andrea ushered her in and watched as Miranda dropped her bag on the couch and slipped off her leather jacket allowing Andrea to see her low cut sweater. When she saw Andrea's reaction she was suddenly glad that she wore it, as the younger woman's eyes bugged out. Oh yeah Miranda thought, this was just the reaction she hoped for.

"Thank you, so do you." Andrea still had her work clothes on but she had redone her hair and makeup. They sat on the couch and Miranda began to get nervous, now what?

"So when we talked earlier you said that we were in a relationship, and as much as I like the idea of a relationship with you we need to talk about this, I think."

"Of course, if you want this, we must take into consideration your family and your fame. So if you want this to remain a secret that is fine with me. Or if not, and you want to go public, that is okay too. It doesn't matter to me. My friends and family all know I am gay so I am not something you should consider."

"I would like to, how did you say it, go public. I want to be able to go out on a date with you. Greg, the girls' father knows and he is fine with it, as are my twins. I talked to them earlier."

"Great, wow you move fast Miranda."

"Thank you. I have never done this before, I mean a relationship with a woman before."

"Yes I know, and I also know that you know about Katherine, Lily told me she let you know."

"I didn't ask, she offered."

"No, its okay. I was in college, undergrad at the time and there was this girl. Well anyway I am not going to tell you all the details but we fell in love and dated for two years. Two hot passionate years. But that was all we had, apart from the physical we had nothing in common. Silences were awkward and talking was even worse. One day I came home and found that she had left, just left. I vowed to never fall in love again, it hurt so much and soon after that I took up with Nate." Andrea said as she leaned back on the couch. She took a deep breath before she continued. "Things were okay I guess, I liked him, he was my best friend but I didn't love him. Anyway it went on like that until I graduated and we took a year and traveled across Europe, just talking and exploring. It was during that time that I finally got over Katherine and dedicated myself to Nate, and it worked, for a while. Then I saw you."

"Me?" Asked a surprised Miranda, her mind reeling at the amount of information she was getting.

"Yes you, I fell for you the minute I saw you. Those sapphire blue eyes that pierced though my soul, that silver hair that drew me in like ship lost in the night. And your body, well enough said."

"No tell me," said Miranda as she slid closer to Andrea. She had never had anyone say anything like this to her before and she was curious as to what else this young woman thought about her.

"Your body is incredible, curves that beg to be touched. Hips that sway hypnotically and draw everyone around you in. But here I am rambling and you wanted to have a serious conversation."

"I have never had someone talk about me like that before."

"Really, I'm surprised. You are stunningly beautiful. You are perfect." Miranda was moved and slid closer to kiss Andrea. She may not know much about dating and love but she knew how to kiss and she complied all her knowledge and poured it into that kiss. Andrea was stunned by Miranda's kiss but returned it with similar passion and opened her mouth to beg for entrance into Miranda's mouth. She was allowed and was soon plundering Miranda's mouth. She pulled Miranda closer and made her straddle Andrea's lap. When breath became a necessity they broke apart and Miranda looked confused as to why she was now straddling Andrea's thighs. "Okay, how did I end up here?" She shot Andrea a look and she grinned.

"Too caught up in the kiss to notice the world around you?" Andrea joked and held on when Miranda tried to get off her lap. "No stay, I've got Miranda Priestly in my lap. This is great." Miranda groaned but turned in Andrea's lap and settled down.

"I don't sit in people's laps. What are you doing to me?" Miranda asked as she watched Andrea's hand travel up and down her thigh. Andrea chuckled but instead of answering she ducked her head and began to kiss the perfect neck she was being presented with.

"Andrea," Miranda moaned as she tilted her head to give her more access and tightened her grip on the younger woman who was driving her to distraction. When she heard Miranda's moan she pulled back with great effort. She didn't want to rush into anything that the older woman was not ready for. "Why did you stop?" Asked Miranda as she pouted at Andrea and resisted the urge to kiss the pout.

"I don't want to rush you into this." She said as she gently removed Miranda from her lap. "This will be your first time with a woman and I want you to be completely comfortable and prove to you that I am not just seeking sex from you." She put some distance from her and Miranda and took a deep breath. Miranda was stunned, yet again. Andrea was putting her feelings and needs aside to tend to Miranda's.

"You are one of a kind, thank you." Miranda said as she also stood and walked over to Andrea who was looking out the window and hesitated to touch her. Andrea smiled and turned fully to Miranda and opened her arms for Miranda to step in. With a smile Miranda did and snuggled into Andrea's warm body.

"Oh my beautiful Miranda," Andrea sighed as she ran her fingers lovingly through Miranda's hair. "I didn't know you liked to snuggle." She joked and Miranda pulled away.

"Yes, well now you know," and Miranda moved Andrea's arms back around her. In all truth Miranda didn't like cuddling with her husbands but when Andrea was around all she wanted to do was have Andrea's arm possessively around her. She liked knowing she was Andrea's and couldn't wait until she could finally become hers and to quote Lily, get her horizontal. The mere thought made Miranda shiver with pleasure.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes fine, I should go the girls will want me to check in on them before they go to bed." Miranda sighed and left Andrea's arms. Andrea watched as she gathered her coat and bag and moved to kiss her gently on the lips, "I'll call you tomorrow, Mira." Miranda blushed slightly and nodded as she left. Andrea giggled and got ready for bed, she needed a cold shower, but it was worth it. Oh yes Andrea thought as she touched her lips, Miranda was worth it.

Miranda was in the middle of a run-through when her private cell phone rang and she all but lunged for it. "Hello?"

"Miranda, darling how is your day going?" Andrea asked as she emailed her article to her boss and headed to the nearest Starbucks.

"Just fine, where are you?" she heard traffic in the background.

"Getting coffee, want some?"

"Yes," replied Miranda and hung up when Andrea said she would be right there. She had a girlfriend who would bring her coffee, she was so lucky. She turned her attention back to the run-through. Fifteen minutes later she was wrestling a model into a tight red skirt when Andrea appeared in the doorway, holding her coffee. She smiled and handed the coffee to Miranda before sitting down in Miranda's chair and watching the rest of the run-through.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Asked Miranda after they had left as she perched on the corner of the desk and looked down at Andrea.

"I love your chair, I am adopting it." She declared as she leaned back and spun around which made Miranda almost spit out the mouthful of coffee she had just taken.

"You are insane. Emily," she called and waited a minute for the girl to come skidding into the office. Emily looked at Andrea and Miranda and smiled but didn't say anything as she waited for instructions. "I need skirts from Calvin Cline, and a dress for tonight's cocktail party in Andrea's size, shoes also. Have it ready in a hour. That's all."

"Where are you taking me tonight?"

"The board at the MET is having a party and I am not going by myself, they are so terribly boring. Will you come?"

"Of course, I'd love to. I didn't know you were on the board at the MET. See Mira you surprise me more and more everyday." Miranda didn't know quite how to respond to that so she looked down at Andrea and said, "kiss me." Andrea looked up at Miranda and stood and gently took Miranda into her arms and brushed her lips across the older woman's. She wanted Miranda to dictate the kiss and to tell her how far to go and to not push her. Miranda was making remarkable progress and had no fear about the world knowing that she was dating Andy but Andy still wanted to allow Miranda to set the pace.

Miranda sighed when she saw Andrea stand up and wrap her arms around Miranda. She gently brushed her lips across Miranda's and waited, it made Miranda's heart melt. Miranda slid her hands up to Andrea's shoulders and around her neck as she pulled her in to kiss her further. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but right know she couldn't care and wanted to express her feelings to Andrea in the only way she could.

"Wow, Mira," Andrea said as she pulled back and took a deep breath. Miranda grinned smugly, her ego was getting stroked and she loved it. "So what time are you picking me up for this party, I have an interview this afternoon."

"Eight, Roy will pick you up. Please don't be late." Miranda added as she watched Andrea stand and drop a kiss on her cheek.

"Eight, okay. See you soon love. Thanks Em," and she headed out. Miranda watched her go and turned back to her day with an extra spring in her step. The rest of Andy's day flew by and she soon found herself twirling in front of the mirror in a midnight blue cocktail dress. She wondered what Miranda would be wearing as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun and grabbed her clutch and wrap and headed out the door.

Roy was waiting outside and held the door open for her. The inside was empty and at her confused look Roy said, "she is going to meet you there. Here is your invitation." He winked at her and the Town Car took off down the street. She reclined in the back and looked out the window fingering the stiff white card. Trust Miranda to make an entrance, she now knew that tonight she would be dealing with Miranda not Mira. How wrong she was.

Miranda was at her townhouse sitting at her vanity trying to make her hair look perfect. She wanted to look perfect for Andrea. She knew that tonight was important because she was going to be their and would soon be know as Andrea's girlfriend. Andrea was young and beautiful and Miranda was worried that she would not live up to Andrea's expectations. Of course she had no reason to have these fears tonight as it was just a party but still there would be photographers and she wanted her lover to be proud of her. With one last shake of her hair she stood and went downstairs to say goodbye to her girls and wait for Roy.

Andrea was deep in conversation with a man who was here with his wife. She almost laughed at how similar their situations were and were soon discussing work, books, work, and anything they could think of to keep away from the fundraising Nazis that were floating. Every few minutes Andrea looked around for Miranda, waiting for the woman to make her entrance. It was almost 8:30 when she saw the familiar flash of silver moving towards her in a black fitted cocktail dress. Andrea smiled and said her goodbyes to the man, moving to Miranda.

"Darling, you made it." Andrea whispered in Miranda ear as she moved beside her. Miranda smiled and nodded as she moved so Andrea's hand was around her waist. The action made Andrea laugh, "my little cuddler."

"Yes, yes make fun of the fact that I like being in your arms. You look amazing. I have been wanting to see this color on you." She murmured and waved down a waiter and plucked a flute of champagne taking a sip. Andrea made a hmm noise as she moved them through the room making the rounds, occasionally dropping her hand from Miranda's waist.

Miranda was enjoying herself not caring at the looks she knew she was getting. She was here with the most beautiful woman why should she answer to anyone? She loved watching Andrea talk with the other husbands, wives, and partners as the board members talked business. She fit in so quickly and it made Miranda's heart melt that after such a short time they could seem to be so committed. It was that thought that made Miranda want to take Andrea home and give herself to Andrea completely.

Andrea noticed eyes on her back but could feel they were Miranda's so she didn't turn around, nor was she surprised when she felt a hand on her arm. "Come with me," whispered Miranda as she turned to leave the main room and head to a darkened corner. Puzzled Andrea followed.

Once in the shadows Miranda pulled Andrea in for a passionate kiss, wrapping her hands around Andrea's neck. She wanted Andrea so bad but didn't know how to tell her, so she kissed her. She poured every inch of passion, love, lust, and desire for the younger woman into that one kiss and prayed that Andrea would understand.

"Miranda, I would love to be it is too soon. You are not ready if you can't tell me. When we do make love I want it to be for you and for you to be completely comfortable in your skin. Soon my love soon." She pressed a kiss to Miranda's temple and wiped the corner of her mouth, before returning to the party. Miranda was left in the darkened corner wondering what had happened. All she knew was she just fell even more in love with Andrea.

"Miranda, Caroline, Cassidy, I'm here. Where is everyone?" Andrea called as she let herself into the townhouse on Friday night. She had spending every Friday at the townhouse with the Priestly girls for a month and she loved it. They were so different when you got them out for the public eye. Her personal favorite was when she walked in on Miranda baking cookies with flour on her nose. Andy had almost cracked a rib containing her laughter that night.

But tonight there was no running feet or the sound of chatter through the halls. She wondered where everyone was. Sighing she dropped her stuff and walked into the kitchen where she found Miranda stirring a pot with extreme carefulness. Miranda was many things, but a cook she was not. Andy found it endearing, to know that there was something that Miranda didn't naturally ace without trying.

"Hello, love what are you making us?" Asked Andrea as she kissed the side of Miranda's neck and wrapped her arms around her waist. She loved being able to hold Miranda in her arms but wanted to do so much more and was wondering if she would ever be granted the wish.

Miranda sighed when she felt Andrea's arms encircle her waist. The twins were at a friends house and wouldn't be back until Sunday and she knew that this was the night. With that thought she turned off the stove and turned in Andrea's and kissed her.

"Andrea, make love to me," she said in a love purr as she wrapped her arms around Andrea's neck. Andrea was shocked and looked into Miranda's eyes before pulling away and took her hand and leading her up the stairs. She stopped at the top and held back allowing Miranda to lead her to her room. Miranda moved down the hall and Andrea was entranced by the movement of her hips. She couldn't wait to get Miranda's clothes off, but she had to go slow as to not scare her off. This would be the most passionate experience of Miranda's life if Andrea had anything to say about it.

Miranda walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind them. She moved in front of the bed which was dark wood and deep rich colors. The walls were a deep cream and large pieces of furniture decorated the large space, but Andrea hardly noticed as she moved toward Mirada and took her in her arms.

Miranda sighed and molded herself into Andrea's arms before pulling back and moving to turn off the bedside lamp. Andrea stopped her, "no don't I want to see you," she whispered in Miranda's ear. She stepped back and stepped out of her shoes and took off her blaze before making Miranda sit on the bed and kneeling in front of her to remove her shoes.

Miranda watched Andrea kneel in front of her and take her shoes off before running her hands up and down her calf's making Miranda sigh. Andrea had barely touched her and already she was more turned on that she had ever been with her husbands. She pulled Andrea up as she stood to kiss her, wrapping her hands around her neck. Andrea kissed her back and pulled her by the waist with one hand while the other moved to undo the buttons on Miranda's blouse.

Miranda stepped back and laid down on the bed watching as Andrea moved on top of her and undid her buttons. She slipped the blouse off her shoulders and gazed down at Miranda who writhed under her gaze. She knew her body looked good but she was at no means perfect and her husbands had always told her that her body looked better in clothes rather than out of them. Andrea smiled down and said, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on," before leaning down to kiss her. Miranda kissed back nad rolled them over, wanting Andrea's blouse off.

Her fingers shook as she tried to undo the buttons as she sat straddling Andrea's hips. Andrea's hands came up and covered Miranda's and she steadied them and helped her remove her clothes. Soon both woman were in their undergarments as Andrea laid on top of Miranda again. She began to kiss down her body, stopping to lick and suck at her collarbone before moving to take one lace covered breast into her mouth making Miranda gasp in pleasure and grab hold of Andrea's head.

"Please, darling," she gasped as she arched into Andrea's touch. Andrea smiled and reached around to undo the bra and tossed it to the side. She licked and sucked at both until Miranda was pleading for more, "Andrea, I need you." She gasped as she writhed under her, a gleam of sweat glistening her over heated body. Andrea slinked down Miranda's body and gently parted her thighs coming to lay between them. She pressed a kiss to Miranda's hip causing her to jolt up. Andrea dipped her head and licked, Miranda screeched. Sensing that her loved was close she sucked on her clit while she slipped two fingers into her. In quick succession Miranda was gasping and arching, Andrea pumped her fingers harder and Miranda screamed her name as she came. Andrea looked up at Miranda and her eyes saw the most beautiful sight.

When she came down from her orgasm Andrea withdrew her fingers and took Miranda into her arms, placing her sweaty head on her shoulder. Miranda whose breath was still fast said, "I've never had an orgasm from another person, and never had one so strong. My darling." She added as she tilted her head and kissed her lover. Andrea mind was whirling at the information she was given. Just what were her husbands doing in bed if they were unable to make Miranda orgasm. Her thoughts were put on the back burner when Miranda rolled on top of Andrea and kissed her. "Miranda you don't have to…" she started. She was already on edge from watching Miranda cum but didn't want to put any pressure on her.

"I want to," she purred as she looked down at Andrea's body. She had no idea where to go from here but she assumed that removing her bra would be a good start. So she did and stared at Andrea's breasts. She couldn't help but touch them and marveled at how soft they were and how responsive Andrea was as she arched into her body. It caused Miranda's blood to boil as she leaned down to take one breast into her mouth as she slide her hand down Andrea's body to cup her mound. She was wet and ready, and it was all because of her. The sheer thought made Miranda lightheaded and she slid one finger through her wetness and brought it to her mouth to taste Andrea.

Andrea watched Miranda lick her finger and moan at the taste. She wanted no needed Miranda and she arched up to single it to her. Miranda complied and entered her with one finger and moved in out in time with Andrea's hips. "More, please Mira," she moaned as she grabbed hold of Miranda's shoulders and kissed her. Soon she had three fingers plunging in and out of Andrea as she raced toward her climax. Suddenly with a shout of," MIRAA!!!" She came and clenched Miranda's fingers. I did it was the first thing Miranda could think of as she watched Andrea scream and roll under her.

Soon they were laying intertwined on the bed with Andrea running her finger through Miranda's short silver locks with Miranda's leg thrown over Andrea's hip. Miranda was more relaxed than she had ever been and had no urge to move. She only wanted to stay in Andrea's arms forever. She realized then that she loved Andrea more than anyone, daughters' not included, and couldn't live without her. "I love you Andrea," she whispered and held her breath.

"I love you too, Miranda Ann Priestly." Andrea replied and tightened her grip on Miranda. Miranda suddenly loved her name because it came out that wonderful mouth. She sighed in happiness and moved to look Andrea in the eyes. "How do you do this to me?" She asked as she traced random shapes on Andrea's skin.

"I just love you, that's all." They shared a laugh at Miranda's catch phrase before Andrea stretched and made to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Asked Miranda as she tried to pull Andrea back down. She thought Andrea was leaving and she didn't want her to leave.

"I'm taking a shower, would you care to join me?" said Andrea as she moved to the bathroom.

"I've never took a shower with someone before," mumbled Miranda as she stood and tried to shield her body from Andrea. She knew that Andrea had said that she was beautiful but that was in a moment of passion. Now she was completely exposed and she was unsure of herself. Andrea noticed this and moved to Miranda's side, she wasn't expecting this but she would deal with it. And if she had to tell Miranda that she was the most beautiful woman in the world she would gladly do it.

"Miranda come here," she pulled her into the bathroom and placed her in front of the mirror, standing behind her. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. I love your tight body and alluring curves. I love your silver hair and icy blue eyes that warm immediately when you look at me. I love the little almost invisible lines at the side of your eyes. I love your imperfect nose, but most of all I love you and nothing in this world is going to change that."


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda looked at Andrea through the mirror and searched her eyes for any sign that she wasn't telling Miranda the truth but found none. She smiled a real and rare smile and pulled the two of them into the shower and allowed Andrea to wash her hair and rolled her eyes when Andrea spiked her shampoo soaked hair up all over the place. She tilted her head back and rinsed the soap out of her eyes before making Andrea sit on the shower bench and proceeded to wash Andrea's long brown hair with extreme carefulness. She loved the way Andrea arched into her touch and the way her eyes seemed to go completely black with lust.

Miranda lead Andrea out of the shower and they dressed slowly taking time to stop and kiss each other. But soon however they were sitting downstairs in the kitchen, Andrea making dinner and Miranda watching. It unnerved Miranda that she was so at home with Andrea and so at ease. It seems like it was so long ago that she was driving the streets of New York because she was restless because she was looking for something. "Andrea," she said and waited until the younger woman turned her attention to her, "remember that day I came to your apartment?" At her nod she continued but dropped her gaze to the wineglass in her hand, "I was looking for something. All my life I have felt like there was a part of me missing. Something that is just beyond my reach. I now know that that something is you. I have been looking for you all my life. I have never felt this kind of emotion towards another person and because of that I am unable to put into words just how special you are to me. But know this, my darling, I will walk beside you until I can walk no more. I will speak your praises until I can speak no more. I will love you until my heart gives out. You are my one." Miranda finished and felt her lover's lips on hers and she was captured in the most passionate and loving embrace in her life. Sighing she opened her mouth and gave over to the kiss. Miranda Priestly was lost no more, she had found where she belonged and where she belonged was here in Andrea's arms.

The End


End file.
